Twin Project
by ninaloid
Summary: Namine and Kairi are identical twins. Sometimes — actually, most of the time — Kairi take advantage of their identical figure. Besides, no one can tell who is who from them. But what will happen when there IS someone that can tell them apart? Aku/Nami
1. We're Identical, No?

Hey guys!

New story from me!

Please reviews :)

**Disclaimer!**

I do not own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

><p>Namine and Kairi are identical twins.<p>

They've been doing some kind of coalition.

I already said some kind of!

Okay, move on.

AxelxNamine

Hope you like it!

:)

* * *

><p>"Girls, get down here! It's 7.30! You're gonna be late!" their mom shouted from downstairs.<p>

Two girls rushed down in hurry. To make it clearer, a pair of twins rushed down in a hurry.

"Okay mom!" said the blonde one.

"Wait, Naminè!" said the red haired one.

They are Naminè and Kairi. Although they are twins, they're different. Like, Kairi's hair is red. Not that it is a natural red. She dyed her hair in 8th grade. Now they're in 11th grade.

What can I say about their differences other than that? Hmmm, Kairi is very sociable, which make her one of the popular people in high school. But Naminè loves to be alone, that's why she's just a normal plain high school girl.

That day, Naminè was wearing a white t-shirt and a black skirt with two rows of buttons that connected with chains and ends with pleated black and gray checkered material. And Kairi, as always, looked so stunning with her designer school outfit.

And one thing that perhaps can start this story. It's the thing the twins had been doing from, I don't know, it started a long time ago until now. Wanna know?

So, it's like this, Kairi is very popular, especially among the boys. As the twins walked together to their lockers—which are next to each others—the boys started to walk towards them—which is a usual thing for them—. But actually, the one they're trying to pursue is Kairi.

They would say something like this while hurdling following Kairi's and Naminè's pace:

"Kairi! Hi! Are you free tonight?"

Or...

"Hey Kai! Would you go on a date with me this Saturday?"

Or...

"Kairi Liteheart! Would you marry me?"

Okay the last one was exaggerating. But... you get what I mean, right?

This time a boy with long blue hair stopped next to Kairi's locker. He placed his hands against the locker to lean his body. He's actually one of the basket ball player. Yeap, he's Riku.

With his usual coolness he ask Kairi "So, how would you like to go on a date with me after school today?"

Kairi was just getting out her books from her locker, looking very calmly and said "Sorry, Riku. I can't, got many assignment"

"Oh come one, just one date. I wouldn't bite... on the other hand... maybe I would" said Riku rather mischievously.

"Bye, Riku" said Kairi while slamming her locker door.

"Wait! Kai, I was just kidding. Please?" asked Riku with his puppy eyed face.

Couldn't resist, Kairi said "Okay, fine".

"Thank you, Kai!" said Riku while waving his muscular arms to Kairi.

After that Kairi turned around and looked at her twin sister with a really playful look.

"What?" said Naminè while stepping backward and shaking her head "Oh, no! Oh, no! No no no no! God, no!"

"Come on, sis. I've got some science assignment to do today" pleaded Kairi.

"Since when are you into science?" asked Naminè.

"Since I'm on a bet!" answered Kairi "Come on, sis. For me?"

"No, it's been two years Kai!"

"Which is why you're the greatest twin sister in the whole universe!" said Kairi while hugging her twin sister.

Naminè hissed and finally "Okay. Fine. Only because finally you have something important to do"

Kairi screamed in bliss "Thank youuuu, Naminè!"

Are you following the story? Ready to guess what they were up to?

After school the red haired girl go with Riku to a park. Strolling on the streets, talking, doing anything a couple might have done. Well, not really, but... you get the point. Anyway, because there was nothing going on let's just skip to the part where Riku had drove off the girl to her house.

"Thanks for the awesome evening, Kai" said Riku inside his car. Then, he leaned to her head for kiss. But the girl pushed him away.

"Yeah. Thanks for the ride too. See you tomorrow" said the girl while opening the car door and walked out.

Then she walked through the front door of the house. She opened the door, and then closed it.

"Welcome home Kairi!" said her mom "Wait, I thought you were already home?"

"What? No. Maybe you meant Naminè" said the red haired girl. Without further ado, the girl walked upstairs into a room with a sign said "Kairi's Room" on the door.

But in that room, sat another red haired girl. The one that was just came into the room reached her hand up to her hair. Then she pulled it. Ouch? Well, not really. Because it was actually Naminè wearing a red hair wig! Yeap, this is what they've been doing. Switching places. Well actually Naminè was the one who gets to switch place for Kairi to help her "manage" her date.

"So, how was Riku?" asked Kairi playfully like nothing was wrong.

"You know, how he is. Pushy" said Naminè while sitting down next to Kairi "I only did this because you're my twin sis you know"

"Of course I know! You can't replace me if you're not my twin. Hihihi" said Kairi making a good point that it made Naminè more annoyed.

"Whatever, mom can't even tell that it was me all along" said Naminè in annoyance "So, how's the assignment?"

"Well, I will know the result from Xion tonight" she answered.

"What are you betting anyway?" asked Naminè again.

"Ah, you don't wanna know. Hihi"

"Okay, fine"

"You know, Naminè, if you or I have a boyfriend, I will never ask you to replace me again" said Kairi all of a sudden.

Naminè got the signal "Wha? Wait a sec... You're... Really? Who's the lucky guy?".

"You know our upperclassman, Sora?" asked Kairi.

"Sora? Sora Leonheart? The quarterback?" asked Naminè in shock "Wait, Sora Leonheart. The quarterback. That's normal for your high class"

"Ahaha yeah. But you know I don't like him for that" said Kairi blushing red.

"Yeah, I do know. So how long have you been going out?" asked Naminè. Kairi didn't say anything. "NO WAY! HE HASN'T EVEN ASK YOU OUT, LIKE, JUST ONCE? NEVER?"

"Mhmm" muttered Kairi.

"I mean, you're so popular, beautiful, cheer captain, Miss High School, future possible prom queen, futere possible Miss Universe!" said Naminè making such a big deal out of it.

"Well, we're twins. You too, you know" said Kairi smiling while bringing her knee close to her chin "He's different Nami. He's the only guy that doesn't see me the way all those other boys see me"

"Ah, I understand. Sis, if there's anything I could do to help you..." as Naminè said this. Kairi's phone rang. A message on her phone. When she read it, she was reacting very strangely.

Then Kairi looked at Naminè with a mischievous look "Anything?"

With a doubt Naminè answered "Y- Yeah... anything".

Kairi then showed Naminè the message she just got. It's from Xion saying: Ha! You lost the bet! You've got F- on the assignment! I'll arrange your date with Axel this Saturday!

"F-? Is there even an F- in this world?" asked Naminè.

"Well I just got it..." said Kairi "Anyway, on to the business..."

Naminè shook her head "No! No way! I know what you're trying to make me do!"

"Then there's no need to explain" said Kairi while smiling "Saturday night at the cinema. Okay?"

"That Axel?"

"Yeah who else? He's the only one that has the name Axel"

"Kairi! Axel is like the bad boy of the bad boys! He's like... the god of devil!" Naminè shuddered in horror. Yeah, she's very exaggerating. For a little information, she's kinda true though. But he got that 'god of the devil' title is because he has this cold glare that makes everyone burn in fear when he looked at them. He got this title since, I don't know, he was born maybe? Well, until now in his 12th grade life.

Kairi placed both of her hands on Naminè's shoulder "You can do it, I know you can!"

"Okay, fine! You owe me a lot, missy!"

"You're the best, sis!"

And so, the days passed on and the day that we've all been waiting for came. It's finally Saturday night! Naminè—who is now dressed as Kairi—waited in front of the cinema. She was wearing a very attractive outfit that Kairi had picked out for her. It was a right fit black shirt that shows off her neck and bust area, a white with two stripes of horizontally black line with little flower print at the bottom skirt, a belt, silver heels, pearl necklace and earrings. Yeah, Kairi really had this prepared very nicely.

And then, the boy came. Yeah, he had red hair too, but his was flamy, like the fire. The tattoo under his two eyes made him look very... bad-ish? Anyway, he wore only simple outfit—like what men likes to wear—. Red t-shirt, jeans jacket, and jeans pants.

Wow, he doesn't look so bad. So Naminè thought in her head. When Axel saw Naminè, he looks rather muzzy. When he walked towards Naminè, she felt very anxious like some kind of villain came after her.

"Am I supposed to meet you here?" asked Axel looking at Naminè (which was dressed as Kairi).

Naminè felt a little bit confused and said "Xion arranged the whole thing, right?"

Axel examined Naminè (which was dressed as Kairi) from top to bottom. Never had any boy done this to her. "Hmm, okay then, doll face"

"Doll face?" muttered Naminè (which was dressed as Kairi).

"What's that?" asked Axel.

"N- nothing. What do you want to watch?" asked Naminè (which was dressed as Kairi) back.

Axel raised his shoulder "I don't know. What do you want to watch?"

"I..."

Before Naminè (which was dressed as Kairi) could answer, Axel carried Naminè (which was dressed as Kairi) bridal style. "Screw this place, let's go somewhere else, eh, doll face?"

"What? Where?" asked her. Everyone was looking at the two.

"Somewhere fun. I'll play you" said Axel briefly but so playful.

It turns out that Axel took her to the park. They sat at the swing, looking at the sky.

"How's this, doll face?" asked Axel.

"Ummm, fine, I guess" she answered in confuseness.

And suddenly Axel stood up and face Naminè (which was dressed as Kairi) "That's not good, I want to make it 'very awesome'"

"Umm, what?" asked Naminè (which was dressed as Kairi).

Axel leaned closer towards her face. He grabbed her chin and move forward until... their lips met. Yes people, they kissed. Strangely, Naminè (which was dressed as Kairi) enjoyed it.

That didn't happen very long because finally, Naminè (which was dressed as Kairi) snapped out of her excitement. She pushed Axel away from her and stood up.

"I... gotta go home. It's late" she said, Actually it was just 8 pm. Eventually, she ran away.

"What a cute doll. Let's see... what will I do to you?" muttered Axel while seeing the girl ran. He smirked playfully.

-TBC-

* * *

><p>So what do you think?<p>

Review makes the world go round!

:D


	2. She's the Doll Face!

**Hey guys!**

**Came back with some more story.**

**Sorry, if in this chap I only added few of Axel.**

**I want to raise the tension lol.**

**Okay, so enjoy.**

**Review.**

**Please ;)**

**Thank you!**

* * *

><p>That night Naminè ran to her house. When she reached her house, she opened the door. Her mom was about to greet her until she rushed upstairs while yelling "Hi, mom! Bye,mom!".<p>

Then she hurried to Kairi's room. She opened her door and slammed it. She looks terrorized.

Kairi looked at her confusingly, but she could only say "Hey, what's up sis? Back already? I thought you can go until 10?".

"What's up? WHAT'S UP? AXEL'S UP!" she screamed in horror.

"He's not that bad, is he?" asked Kairi smiling innocently.

"What? Are you kidding me? He IS that bad!" said Naminè. She walked towards Kairi and sat in front of her. "And he never called me 'Kairi'. He called me 'doll face'"

"Axel? The Devil Axel called you 'doll face'? A boy as bad as Axel can be that sweet? Wow" Kairi was amazed.

"And not just that!" Naminè shrieked but then relaxed a bit. "He... kissed me" she said while touching her lips with her thin fingers.

Kairi's eyes widened. She never would've thought that Axel would do that. But Kairi still acted very calmly, rather mischievously though she asked "Did you... enjoy it?"

"It was the best!" answered Naminè like she didn't know what she was just saying. Kairi grinned like she won something. She smiled at her twin sister who is now blushing more than ever. "I... I mean... he's a jerk! That was my first kiss, Kai!" she continued defending herself.

Kairi brought herself closer to Naminè's face "Sis, I think you're in phase one of falling in love". Kairi made a big grin in her face, and Naminè's face is too red she can't hide anymore of it.

"No, way! That's not true!" she shrieked in horror.

"Who you think you're kidding, sis?" asked Kairi "In a matter of time, he will be the earth and heaven to you. Hihi"

"But if he kisses me, that means he thought he kisses you, Kai!" said Naminè trying to argue with her sister "Hahaha! What do I have to worry about? Hahaha!"

Naminè then stood up and was about to go to her own room. When she almost reached the door Kairi said almost faintly "Try to keep it hidden? Nami, Nami, Nami. I can see right through you".

Naminè tried to ignore that. She opened Kairi's door and shut it behind her. She took a few step forward, then she opened her own door which is right in front of Kairi's room. She walked to her white with wood accent commode and opened it. She took her favorite pjs out, the white night gown.

She removed all of her clothing and wore the dress. Then she lied on her bed, thinking what her sister just said to her.

'Am I really in love with that devil? Yeah, right! No way!' she thought.

'But he has this very tempting aura. Wait, Naminè, what were you thinking?' she thought again.

Suddenly she felt as if there are voices saying such things like:

"You can't deny it, Nami"

Or...

"You're falling, Nami"

Or...

"Girl you can conceal it"

Or...

"I know how you feel it, sis"

That last voice snapped her out. It was actually Kairi talking from out of Naminè's door.

"Shut up!" shouted Naminè from her room. She threw a pillow to her door. Kairi was laughing very satisfyingly.

"See you tomorrow, sis!" said Kairi while smiling slyly.

And so, the two girls slept. Actually, the next day, the twins already had some plans to go to the mall. So, then, let's skip to the part when they're about to go to the mall.

Kairi knocked on Naminè's door "Nami! What are you going to wear?" asked Kairi.

"Shirt and skirt. Why?" asked Naminè back.

Kairi then entered Naminè's room and gave her an outfit. "Wear this!" said Kairi with a big grin on her face.

"And, why should I?" asked Naminè feeling that there's something her twin sister had planned for her. Because the outfit was something a Kairi would wear. Designer's outfit.

"Oh come on sis. Dress like me once in a while" said Kairi hugging Naminè.

"Once in a while? More like 5 times a week" said Naminè sarcastically.

"Please please please. Pretty please" begged Kairi.

Naminè sighed and took the outfit. It was a really pretty outfit. Pink tank top, white vest and black striped pleated skirt. It fitted Naminè perfectly. And she looks like Kairi, only blonder. If somehow Kairi needs Naminè to be her, she can just give her the wig. Oops...

As they walked into the mall, Kairi dragged Naminè to a gaming center. Naminè didn't know since when Kairi likes games. You thought of that too? Well, let's see what happen.

Kairi stopped behind a game machine and looked at her twin sister. She pulled out a red wig. "Sister..." she said grinning.

"What?" Naminè shrieked "Don't tell me you actually have a date today?"

"No, Nami. In fact, I want you to get a date for me" said Kairi slyly.

"WHAT?" Naminè shouted just enough to get everyone attention. They smiled a bit to the people, and everyone was back to their own business.

"Look there" said Kairi while pointing to a brunette haired boy that was playing the racing game.

"Sora Leonheart?" Naminè shrieked and shook her head "Oh no. No no no no no"

"Please, sis" begged Kairi with her puppy eyed face.

"Okay, fine. What do you want me to say?" asked Naminè in frustration.

"Next Saturday night. Cinema. At 7" answered Kairi. She smiled very widely in victory.

Naminè looked at Sora then back to her sister "Do you... know him, know him?"

"Know him, know him? Well, I'm the head cheerleader, so he probably knew me" answered Kairi calmly.

"Probably? Kai, this is suicide!" said Naminè.

"Oh come on, Nami. At least he thought it was me, so if you embarrassed yourself, that'd be me that you had embarrassed" said Kairi making Naminè felt rather guilty if she does anything wrong.

Finally Naminè (who was already wearing the wig) walked to Sora. She stood next to him and smiled like Kairi always does. Sora looked at her. He examined her closely. That was the second time a boy had examined her like that.

So, Naminè smiled again, this time wider, and very very nervously "Hello"

"Hi. Umm...?" asked Sora trying to guess who she was.

Naminè was relieved that the boy know her sister "Kairi Liteheart. You know, the cheer captain"

"Oh, the one who's always on top right? I always saw you" said Sora. Though he looked a bit suspicious.

"Yeah I always saw you too. At the game I mean" said Naminè. She was very very nervous, because it was the first time she ask a boy out for her sister.

"Yeah, so... is there anything you want me to know?" asked Sora. This question really made everything easier for Naminè.

"I was wondering... do you want to go to the cinema with me this Saturday?" asked Naminè directly.

Sora, once again, examined her closely and asked a very weird question "With Kairi right?"

"Yeah, with me, Kairi. Ahaha" answered Naminè.

Sora thought for a second while, again, examining her. Until finally he opened his mouth "Sure, as long as it's with Kairi. No, prob"

That was weird. Thought Naminè. But what the hell. She did it. She asked the quarterback, Sora Leonheart, a senior, 12th grader, out for her twin sister. She smiled widely "Okay, thanks Sora. See you later?"

"Wait" Sora grabbed Naminè's hand "What's Kairi's number?"

Why is he not using the word 'you' instead? Thought Naminè. But, again, what the hell. So she gave him, her number. Which was Kairi's number of course. Umm, you get the idea right?

"I'll call tonight... if that's okay with Kai" said Sora. He blushed a little.

Naminè smiled "Sure. So, bye Sora". Naminè walked away and waved her hand to Sora.

Naminè walked to her sister that was waiting in the bathroom. When she entered the bathroom, she immediately pulled the wig away. She shobed it to Kairi.

Kairi grinned "So, so, so? How was it?"

"I'm sorry sis" said Naminè with a sad face. They fell silence. Then suddenly Naminè smiled "You've got a date and he's going to call you tonight!"

The twin jumped and hoorayed and, ah you know how girls are when they just got a date with their crush. Some people even looked at them. But they didn't give a damn. It was surely the best day of Kairi's life. So they thought.

When they got home. They talked to each other at Naminè's room. They talked about how Naminè asked Sora. Then Naminè remembered what happened when she asked him. About he barely use any 'you'. And he says Kairi's name instead.

"Maybe he just like to say people's name. I think it's cute anyway" said Kairi very lightly.

"Hmmm, maybe you're right..." said Naminè.

Then a phone rang. It was Kairi's phone. She got very excited because she thought it was Sora. And... yes. It was Sora. While they were on the phone, Kairi jumped up and down.

"Hi, Sora! Yeah this is Kairi... you do? Aww that's sweet... mhmm... me? I'm just talking with my beloved twin sis. You? Ah I see... hihi. So I'll see you tomorrow? Okay... no you hang up first... no you... you... lol okay one, two..."

Naminè smiled at her sister happiness. Or maybe smiled at the fact that if they become a couple that would mean one thing: her freedom of being Kairi.

Kairi looked at Naminè, smiling, and said "He always says 'you' in that last conversation with me, Nams. That's weird"

"That's weird" said Naminè curiously.

"Whatever, Nams. I'm going to sleep. Bye, the-greatest-twin-sister-in-the-whole-universe!"

"Kay, bye, Kai" said Naminè. Kairi walked out of Naminè's door.

When she's out Naminè thought about everything. Axel and Sora. Never had any boy examined her like that. Like...

"They knew that it was me all along?" thought Naminè "Nah, couldn't be! I mean, my mom can't even tell who's who"

So then, Naminè pulled her blanket and went to sleep. Though, let's think, what would happen if Naminè was right? An adventurous story? Or maybe thrill? Or what? Nah, it'd be the end of them both if the boys knew and spread the word out.

Not that it'll happen.

Or will it?

Okay, move along to the next day. As you all know, it was Monday. The hellest day of the week. The twins started off, like usual, getting up late. They always made it in time though.

But, something interesting happened that day.

As usual, as they walked to their lockers, the boys were hitting on Kairi. But today, Kairi totally ignores all of them.

When they reached their locker, Axel came to them. Naminè hides her face, while Kairi is just smiling like usual.

"Hi, Axel. Sorry I ran from you last Sat night" said Kairi to Axel.

Axel looked at Kairi and said coldly "I'm not here for you". Hearing that sentence, Naminè hides her face more deeply in her locker. Kairi also shocked when she heard that.

"Besides, you didn't leave me" continued Axel.

"Eh?" Kairi confused.

Axel walks forward a few steps to Naminè and touched her shoulder, then he took a bit of Naminè's hair and kissed it "I'm here for this doll face".

-TBC-

* * *

><p>So, how was it?<p>

Pleeeeaaase pretty pretty please reviews! :D


	3. A Dress, A Dinner, and a Villain?

Hey guys! I'm back!

Sorry it took so long to continue writing.

Got many assignments lately -_-

Okay on to the story.

Remember, reviews make the world go round! :D

* * *

><p>Naminè stood still when Axel confronted her in front of her locker. Everyone was looking because that was the first time a boy had ever said something like <em>'I'm not here for you'<em> to Kairi. And they were all so shocked too to see Axel the Devil wanted to see Naminè, the sweetest and most fragile girl of all girls.

"Ahaha... w-what... who are you?" asked Naminè acting up trying to hide her fear.

But it seems like the more scared Naminè was getting, the more that excites Axel.

"You're so cute, doll face" said Axel. He swiped Naminè's hair and touched her cheek "I can't believe you asked me such question. Did you forget the passionate kiss we shared last Saturday?"

And Axel said that loudly and clearly enough for other students to hear just about every words he let out of his mouth. He smiled slyly and stroke Naminè's forehead.

"I... I... what?" she was about to faint. Her face was all red.

"Don't worry, doll, I forgave you for leaving me alone that night" said Axel smiling very victoriously. "Meet me at the back of school after school" whispered Axel at her right ear.

"Wh-what? S-sure?" Naminè was still on the 7th sky she can't even think of anything.

"Cool, see ya!" said Axel walking away from Naminè.

He waved but not looking to Naminè, she could only see his wide back that was wearing a hooded jacket. Without Axel's command everyone made way for him as if he's the most terrifying person in the school.

Kairi slammed her locker door and shouted "YOU WERE KISSING HIM THAT PASSIONATELY?" and just about everyone looked at the two.

"KAIRI SHUT UP!" said Naminè slammed her locker door even more hardly, she walked away from the locker fastly to avoid Kairi. But Kairi followed her. Then she began talking slowly "It was not like that. He was just... blabbering! It was just... like that!"

"Like what, sis?" asked Kairi in a mischievous smile "Wait, don't tell me. The best thing in this world?"

Naminè fell silence. She stopped walking and looked down to the floor. When she looked up again at Kairi her face was all as red as a tomato.

"I was right!" shouted Kairi very satisfied "Naminè and Axel are sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!".

And like what happened before, just about everyone heard it. They were like:

"Naminè and Axel? That Naminè and THAT Axel?"

"Yeah, have you heard? They went out!"

"And Axel said himself that they shared a passionate kiss! Wow can you believe a fragile girl like Naminè and a bad boy like Axel?"

And at lunch, the gossip has been very exaggerated...

"Did you hear? Naminè and Axel are going to marry each other!"

"Get out! I heard their parents set them up!"

"How can a bad boy like Axel do such things to a sweet girl like Naminè?"

"OMG, I know! Like, I also heard Axel actually enslaved Naminè!"

Kairi poked Naminè at the lunch table "Nami, do you know that you're totally popular now?"

Naminè just hissed and gave Kairi the silent treatment. She just ate her food and ignored her like there wasn't even Kairi beside her.

"Though, some people had a really really wrong idea about it" continued Kairi. She still waited for Naminè's response.

Naminè was about to open her mouth until a brunette boy came to their lunch table and sat next to Kairi. He opened his football jacket and put it on his lap.

"Hello, Kai" said him still looking cool "Hello, Naminè" continued him following his eyes to Naminè.

Kairi couldn't say a thing. She just looked at him in awe. But then Naminè opened her mouth "I'm going to leave you guys"

Naminè left them both alone. Kairi's face looked like she wanted to say something like 'Nami! Don't leave me!'. But Naminè didn't give a damn.

The thing is Naminè doesn't like to be talked of. Even if it's a good thing, she just doesn't like it. What makes it worst was that Axel's name was also dragged to the gossip. Why should it be Axel? Why can't it be someone else?

To late to think about that though. And there's something worse too. She accidentally said yes to Axel's proposal of going to the back of the school building after school.

What was she thinking? It's like she was accepting a sentence of death, isn't it? It's getting worse and worse huh?

Well, let's just see.

The school bell, FINALLY rang!

'Hell, hell, hell' thought Naminè to herself.

On the hallway, everybody looked her way and whispered to each other. Probably about her, and so she thought. 'Now I know that I want to keep my life low profile after college' she thought.

"Hi, sis!" shouted Kairi from afar. She waved, and then ran, and then hugged Naminè. "Nami! That was the best lunch in my life! Thanks for leaving me!" she said without any sarcasm.

"What? He K-I-S-S-E-D you?" asked Naminè trying to get back at Kairi who made fun of her earlier.

"Better!" said Kairi with big grin.

"What's better than a kiss?" asked Naminè in shock. She thought of something that I shouldn't be writing here.

Kairi smiled again and then released Naminè from her hug and said "He asked me to the prom!"

"Prom? It's still like in... 5 months?" asked Naminè confused.

"Yeah, but asking to the prom is the same thing as asking to date!" said Kairi, she smiled again.

Naminè ignored that statement. She looked at her clock. It was almost 3.30 pm. She then began to get her things and leave Kairi "I gotta go, bye".

"Going to see Axel, huh?"asked Kairi slyly.

"None of your business, sis! Tell mom, I'm going to be late" said Naminè. She then left her sister from that spot.

While she was alking she thought of what would Axel say to her. Was it something important or ignorance.

But when she reached the back of the school building, she saw nothing but a box and a piece of paper tied up on the box with a red ribbon.

The paper said:

_So, you do come, huh? Here's a present for you. Meet me at Xxxxxx Restaurant at 7 pm. Make me the happiest man by using my present._

_Axel_

After reading the note, Naminè sighed. She thought to herself why was sheplaying along with his game. Then she put down the paper. She untied the red ribbon and open the box. She was very surprised by what she had seen in that box. "You've got to be kidding me" she thought.

The time came, she was already in the restaurant. Her hair was made a little bun on her head. She looked so elegent. And she wore a red dress. And who would've thought, on the dress strap were some stitches that says 'Axel's'. Yeah, people. The dress was from Axel.

That dress also made her look very atractive. A man came by her table. The guy said "Hey there, you got stood up? Why don't you let me acompany you instead".

Naminè was about to flee from that spot until a man in a tux that was modified —cut arms showing muscles and his shirt was half out of his pants—. His arms were shoved down into his pants pockets. And also his red hair was —as usual— very flaming.

"She's with me, bastard" said the guy in a very intimidating way. It was Axel, in a devilish kind of way.

"Wow, okay. Chill man" then the man left them both.

Axel sat down and looked at Naminè "So, you do come".

"And what if I don't? You're gonna wait?" asked Naminè.

"Iono. I knew you'd come" answered Axel with a big grin "And you made me the happiest man".

Naminè blushed so red, she looked like she could faint in any second. She knew the reason he said that was because she wore the dress he gave him.

"You like this, don't you? Having a date with a bad guy?" teased Axel. He smiled slyly. That made Naminè went crazy. But she kept silence. "Come on, candy. Say something. You gave me a toothache if you keep blushing and being that cute"

"So now, you call me 'candy'?" asked Naminè.

"Well, you never did tell your name to me. I should just call you whatever I want right?"

"This is obnoxious, you go out with a girl you don't even know her name?"

"I don't need name to know you" said Axel while reaching his right hand to Naminè's chin. He looked closer to her.

"Then you don't need to know my name" said Naminè striking back at him.

"Tough one, eh, candy mint?" said Axel drawing his face closer to Naminè's.

Before Axel could do anything even farther, the waitress came to their table and gave them the menu "Uhm, sorry to interrupt you two. We have a menu for couple if you would like that. Or maybe a lobster sou-"

"We'll tale the couple menu thanks" said Axel to the waitress "Don't we make a great couple?"

The waitress looked at both Naminè and Axel. The girl looked so much innocent while the boy looks like someone who could've been thrown out of the heaven. Then she thought for awhile "Absolutely, sir"

"See?" said Axel. He was really satisfied with the waitress's answer.

Before Naminè could say anything, a bunch of tough looking guys broke to the restaurant. They were all looked so mad. "Where is Axel?" asked the leader shouting to all the customer.

Axel kept his calm face. Naminè is actually scared, but she hid it under her calm face. Then the bunch of guys walked their way to Naminè's and Axel's table. The leader then punched Axel, well actually was about to. Axel blocked his punch with his hand.

"What do you want, Pete?" asked Axel still very calm.

"We have an unfinished business!" answered the guy that Axel called Pete earlier.

"I thought I've defeated your big ass. So, everything is finished" said Axel getting bugged.

"Yeah right!" said Pete. Then his eyes saw the girl sitting across the way of Axel. He smiled "Or maybe this young lady here can make you remember that we're night finish. Boys!"

The people behind Pete began walking to Naminè's sit. They grabbed Naminè and put a little pocket knife just 2 inches in front of her. "Axel, what is this?" asked Naminè in horror.

"Well, your man right here is-..."

Before Pete could finish his sentence, a punch from Axel flew to his face. Then Pete lied on the ground becaus eof that punch. After that, Axel go to Naminè's direction. He punched each one of them with his muscular arms. Then they were all fainted.

Naminè looked at Axel, she almost cried. Than she ran outside. Axel ran after her and he found her not far from that restaurant walking while crying. He caught up to her and reached for her palm.

"Let me go! I can't believe I decided to go with a devil like you" said Naminè.

"Dolly, you saw that right? I saved you!" said Axel gripping her hand stronger.

"Were you always being chased like this Axel? Huh?" asked Naminè. She turned her head around and tried to keep walking away.

But then Axel pulled Naminè closer and hugged her in the middle of the crowd of people that passed by the streets. And strangely Naminè can't and won't let go. "Listen I protected you, didn't I? You won't have to worry" said Axel.

"Why are you doing this to me? Why are you making fun of me like this? Why can't it be Kairi, the girl you were supposed to date?" Naminè began to cry.

"What? The one who showed up was you right?" said Axel. He looked down to Naminè and grabbed her chin and pulled it upward to met his face. "And also... I think you're going to see me a lot. Haha"

"No way! I hate you!" said Naminè beginning to struggled and punched him with his purse. Though it doesn't work

"Yeah? I will MAKE you head over heels in love with me" said Axel smiling slyly.

-TBC-

* * *

><p>Remember guys!<p>

Revieeeewwww~

Thank youuu :D


	4. The Salvation of A Devil

Hey, guys!

Thanks for the constructive review!

I appreciate that so much :)

Give me some more of that. Hehe.

So, here the 4th chapter.

Enjoy, and don't forget to review :)

* * *

><p>The very next day, Naminè and Kairi walked down the hall as usual. The only difference now is that all the girls from the 12th grade are looking at both of them. They were glaring with vengeance at the two of them. Or at least that's what Naminè thought.<p>

"Sis, why are they looking at us?" asked Naminè to Kairi as they reached their lockers.

Kairi opened her locker then looked at Naminè. "Us?" asked her "It's you they're looking at, sis".

"Me?" Naminè widened her eyes "Why would they look-, wait, glaring at ME?".

"Well, sis" Kairi reached her jeans pocket and drew out her cellphone. "Maybe this is why" said Kairi. She showed Naminè the picture message in her cellphone.

Naminè looked in disbelieve. She grabbed Kairi's phone in lightning speed. "What-? How-? Who-? But this-!" Naminè shrieked in horror as she saw the picture. It was a picture of Naminè and Axel last night when they were in the restaurant. Axel was grabbing Naminè's chin, and they're faces were only an inch away.

"It was sent by an anonymous sender. I'm guessing it's the... you know..." said Kairi a bit awkwardly.

"What?" asked Naminè.

"The Axel Angel Team" said a brunette boy behind Kairi. It was Sora. "I know the name is silly. It's some 12th grader girls team. They're fans of Axel" he continued. Just to let you all know, Axel is very popular even if he's a very bad boy. And the girls love his mean spirit. And the more bad he become —letting down the girls' invitation to go out— the more they're crazy for him.

"That's ridiculous!" said Naminè looking grossed "The Axel Angel Team? He's a devil for God sake!".

"That's why he said it's silly" said Kairi, saying what's in Sora's mind.

"Just be careful, Naminè. They're awful when it comes to Axel being with a girl" explained Sora.

Sure Naminè wasn't scared. But, what if something really happen to her? Especially, what if they heard what Axel said to her. _'I will make you head over heels fall for me'_. The sentence echoed in Naminè's mind. Oops, her face blushed again. So red, like Axel's color.

When Naminè reached her class. She was greeted with her broken desk. And also on her desk there were some scratches saying something like _'Stay away from Axel, dork!' _or _'Hey bitch, don't even think of having Axel'_.

"_It was just a little scratches... and a broken desk. There's nothing to be worried about" _thought Naminè trying to cheer herself and trying to make her feel safe.

But, sorry, she's wrong. After her phys ed class, she was about to take a shower. When she was done, she found and empty shower. No one was there, but the shower was on. Naminè wanted to turn the shower off, until she found out that her clothes were under the floor, soaking wet under the shower. It's a relieve she had spare clothes in her locker.

And what about in the chemistry lab? Someone replaced the liquid she was going to experiment on with some kind of dangerous toxic. If Naminè pour the liquid, it could've make a little explosion, but enough to hurt the class. Fortunately, Naminè's friend —who is the biggest geek about chemistry— stopped her from dropping it because he could smell the toxic.

The school bell rang. Boy, was Naminè relieved she could finally go home. But Kairi got a detention. Someone set her up for the mistake she didn't do. So, Naminè had to walk home on her own. Kind of like a set up, isn't it?

On the way home, Naminè walked over some alley. Suddenly a hand grabbed and pulled her in the alley. A group of girls showed up in front of her.

"Well, well, well, isn't it the girl who stole Axel from us" said a blonde girl. She walked over to Naminè. It was Larxene. I should've known! Naminè thought. Larxene is the craziest girl who would do anything to get Axel.

"Larxene? What do you want? Let me go! Ugh!" Naminè shrieked while struggling to make the girls let her go. But it was no use.

"What do I want? Isn't it obvious, bitch?" said Larxene as she walked closer to Naminè's face "Give us back our Axel!"

"What? He is definitely not mine!" said Naminè still trying to struggle.

Larxene slapped Naminè with her strongest power. "Shut up! I know you've been too busy flirting with him!" shouted Larxene right in front of Naminè's face.

"Let. Me. Go!" Naminè still trying to struggle her way out. But she was weak.

"Why don't you give her a lesson, Larx!" encourage a girl behind Larxene.

"Sure. Hmm, let's see. Would Axel still be interested in you if your little flawless skin shed a little... blood?" asked Larxene while smiling slyly. She drew out her pocket knife. And then she scratced Naminè's cheek with the knife, causing her to bleed. Naminè screamed in pain. And the other girls were looking at each other thinking would it be okay for Larxene to fo that.

"Larxene, isn't this going a bit too far? I thought we were just going to give her a lesson" asked the girl that was grabbing Naminè.

Larxene laughed like a witch. "I am giving her a lesson, silly" said Larxene. She scratched Naminè's cheek again, causing the wound to look like an X.

"Larxene! Stop!" warned the girl behind Larxene. The girls are now terrified by what they've witness. Larxene's face turned very scary like they have never seen her before.

"Hahahaha!" Larxene laughed in bliss. She prepared to shove her knife again, but this time I guess, it wasn't just going to scratch her. Ouch, I couldn't look.

"Wow, stop there" said a guy. He grabbed Larxene's arm just when she was about to hurt Naminè again. It was Axel. Every girls were shocked to see him. The girls that were supposed to grab Naminè released their grab. And then Naminè fell to the ground and fainted.

Axel walked towards Naminè. He lifted her and brought her bridal style. He looked just like a knight saving his princess. He walked away from the girls. Larxene was speechless as she saw this.

Then suddenly, Axel stopped and said "Oh and, one more thing Larxene, and all of you. If you ever touch and hurt my doll, you'll feel my flame. And I won't give you mercy just because you're girls".

Finally Axel and Naminè was out of sight. You wouldn't believe what the girls were saying after that cruel sentence Axel just said. It was something like "AAAAA AXEL IS SOOOO COOL!". And they were all giggling in happiness. What a real fanatics.

Axel brought Naminè to his car. A flaming red car with black interior, making it looked like a devil's car. A sporty devil's car. He lied Naminè down in his back seat. Then he pulled out his first aid kit and treated her wounds.

After that, he drove away to Naminè's house. How did he know where her house is? Only God knows. Or maybe I know too?

On the way, Naminè regain her consciousness. She contemplated her surroundings. "Nnnhhh? Where am I? Who are-...? Oh, Axel. It's you." said Naminè realizing the flaming red hair. She touched her wound and it's already been treated "Thanks".

"No problem" said Axel still looking on the way "Get some rest. Those girls played you enough"

"Again, thanks Axel" said Naminè with all the energy she could use.

Naminè was about to close her eyes again until Axel said "You're welcome... Naminè".

"What's that? What did you say?" asked Naminè. She could've swore Axel just called her name.

"I didn't say anything, dolly" said Axel smiling. Naminè could see that from the mirror. "Get back to sleep"

Naminè fell to sleep again because she was too tired. So she just forgets what Axel just said.

Finally, they reached Naminè's house. But Naminè was still asleep. Then Axel reached for his cellphone and call someone. "Kairi? This is Axel. From Naminè's cell. I'm in front of your house. No, I'm not stalking you. I have Naminè with me. And no, Kairi, I didn't do anything to your twin sis. Just open your gate and front door"

After that Axel carried Naminè again to her gate. And Kairi just opened her front door.

Kairi was freaked when she saw Naminè with the bandages. "What happened to my sis?" asked Kairi in horror.

"Larxene. Sorry, it's my fault that I didn't think about the consequences after making a fuss about the date. I'll watch after Naminè the next time" explained Axel.

"Larxene? I should've known! So she was the one who set up my detention!" said. Then she paused her tone and realizes something "Wait, you DO know her name? And you're being polite just now!"

"Yes, Kairi. I do" said Axel, then he gritted his teeth "And no, Kairi. I just don't want to look impolite in front of your mom which is now standing right behind you"

"MOM?" Kairi shrieked.

"Would you mind explaining everything, young lady?" asked Kairi's mom. Then she looked to Axel "Or, young man?"

"I'm gonna do the explaining! Just let him go upstairs and put Naminè in her room" answered Kairi immediately.

"Okay, then" said her mom "Whatever had happened, I have a feeling you've treated her. So, thanks. What's your name?"

"It's Axel, Mrs. Liteheart. Axel Flamerose" answered Axel.

"And you know our last name?" asked Kairi in surprise.

But Axel already went to Naminè's bedroom. Though he probably heard it and pretend to not heard it.

As Axel reached Naminè's room, he lied her down on her bed. But, when he was about to leave the room. Naminè woke up.

"Axel? You're still there?" asked Naminè still closing her eyes.

"Yes, doll face. I'm here. So, you mind telling me your name now?" asked Axel smiling like nothing had happened.

"Arrrgh! Just get out of my room now!" said Naminè while throwing her pillow at him. She was thinking didn't he see the sign on her door saying 'Naminè's room'. Axel just laughed. "Will I... see you tomorrow?" asked Naminè while facing the wall.

"Maybe. You want to see me, huh?" asked Axel while smiling slyly.

"No! Why would I want to see a devil?" answered Naminè now covering her face with pillow "Get out!"

"Okay, bye, doll face" said Axel still laughing.

"Thanks" whispered Naminè. Axel stopped then began walking again. Though Axel actually heard it. He smiled. This time not a sly smile. Just smile.

Down stair, Kairi confronted him "Okay, you've got 60 seconds to explain why'd you act like you don't know anything about her".

"Then I don't have to explain. Haha" laughed Axel, he put his hands in his jeans pocket and walked away. "Besides, what fun would it be if you know?"

Kairi didn't say a thing.

Then Axel stopped walking just before he open the front door. "Oh and about Sora, he likes you since you're a freshman. I feel sorry for him that you didn't realize that. Haha".

Kairi didn't say a thing again. Then she came to her senses "Wait, what?" she shouted when Axel was already out of their house and was about to close the door.

"Bye, Kairi! You shouldn't leave Naminè by herself again. Haha" Axel laughed. Then he stepped into his ride. Start the engine and blasted away from the house.

Kairi couldn't believe what she just heard. But then Axel was away, so, what the hell. She went back to her room and to her bed. And, of course, sleep.

On the next day, just like what Axel had suggested Kairi, she guarded Naminè with all of her heart. Honestly, like an exaggerated body guard. She stayed next to Naminè like she's been glued.

"Kairi, please, I appreciate your protectiveness, but it's alright" said Naminè trying to set Kairi free —which is a polite way of saying to make her off her back.

"But, Axel said-..."

"He said, it's okay" said Naminè, of course she was lying because Axel didn't say a thing about that last night.

"Huh, okay then" said Kairi disappointed. Then she remembered something "Oh, yeah, sis. Do you know that he actually knew your name?"

Naminè was chewing her burger when she heard that. And she choked when hearing that. She coughed a few times "What? But he asked my name in my room".

"But... he knew my name too. And our last name. And... he knew our address right? He drove you home last night"

"Come to think of it... yeah. I've never give him my address or something" said Naminè and she remembered what happened in the car "And also, I could've swore he called my name"

"I'm telling you, Nams" said Kairi as she gulped her lunch "".

"Come again?"

Kairi swallowed her lunch and said "I think he's on to something"

Suddenly a boy walked behind Naminè. Kairi looked upward at him and stop eating. "Yes, I am on to something" it was Axel "So, have you fall for me, doll face?"

"As if!" said Naminè. Though she actually blushes real red.

-TBC-

* * *

><p>So, what do you think?<p>

Don't forget to revieeewwww :D


	5. Long Time No See

**Hi again!**

**Sorry, it has been a long time since I updated this story.**

**It's just that I have many, many, many (you get the point) homeworks!**

**I know, it sucks like hell!**

**Well anyway, thanks for the constructive reviews :)**

**Keep it coming!**

**And enjoy**

* * *

><p>Naminè was walking at the school's garden. She saw a ruckus going on. People were circling around someone and murmuring. Curious, she walked there to see it clearer.<p>

What she saw was a boy standing on the cherry tree at the center of the school's garden. He had a blond hair. He grabbed the tree and swung from branch to branch.

Everyone was asking him many question.

"Hey, who are you? And what are you doing?" asked one of the kid.

The boy stopped swinging and looked at the person that asked him. "I'm a new guy. I'm looking for my first love" answered the boy.

"Who's that?" asked someone else.

The boy almost opened his mouth until the bell rang. Then he jumped down and said "Well, I guess my first love had to wait".

When the bell rang, Naminè suddenly remembered that she had a math class —which has a very brutal teacher. She ran to the class. Fortunately she was right on time.

At lunch time, Kairi —as usual— sat next to Naminè. She dropped her plate and poked her sister.

"Hey, Nams! Have you heard about the new guy?" asked Kairi.

Naminè remembered the blond guy. "Yeah, I saw him on the cherry tree. He's kinda exotic, don't you think?" answered Naminè.

"Yeah, isn't he?" Kairi agreed "But, I feel like... I'm having a de ja vù".

Naminè thought for a second. Then Kairi interrupted her thoughts "Anyway, I heard the pres and vice pres are sick today. So, I guess you're in line of giving the new guy the tour of the school".

"Oh, yeah..." said Naminè realizing "Cool, I can skip History class!"

"Sis... hahaha" Kairi laughed.

Then Sora came to their table. "Hey, hun!" greeted Kairi while mingling to Sora.

"Wait, you two are going out now?" asked Naminè while pointing to the two of them.

Kairi and Sora looked at each other and said the same thing "Yeah!".

"Remember last week? When those scurvy fan girls attacked you and Axel drove you home?" asked Kairi. Naminè nodded. "Well, he said to me that Sora actually had a crush on me since we're in the 9th grade! When we're freshmen!"

"Then she asked that to me on our date. She was going to make it a joke. But then it got serious" continued Sora.

"So, then... I'm done!" said Naminè trying to leave both of them. The last thing she want to see that day is a mingling couple "Bye guys!"

Naminè stood up from the table. Then when she turned around, Axel was already behind her, and she bumpep into him.

"Out of my way, Axel" said Naminè trying to run from him.

"Aw, come on doll face. No need to be so tough" said Axel. Then he looked to the new guy and said "Well, I just wanted to let you know, that guy..."

"What about the new guy?" asked Naminè raising her left eyebrow.

"Never mind" said Axel suddenly "Bye, Naminè".

"Hey, you DO know my name!" shouted Naminè making everyone looked at them both.

"Bye, doll face" said Axel walking away and waving from his back with his other arm in his pocket.

Naminè walked to the teacher's office. The teacher told her what Kairi just told her. That she had to give the new guy a tour around the school. Of course, she accepted it happily.

She waited outside the teacher's office. Finally the hew guy came out. Now Naminè can see this guy clearly now. A spiky blond hair, with a pair of two beautifully crafted eyes. He looked cool in his white and black outfit. His left hand was in his pocket.

Naminè sat up quickly as the teacher got out of the teacher's office as well.

"I'll leave the two of you" said the teacher smiling, then walked back to the office.

Naminè began walking as she explained the buildings in the school "So, this is the gym. Your phys ed happens here. And this is the guy's change room. That is the chemistry lab. Beside that is the library".

But the new guy keep staring at his PSP.

"Hey, I'm trying to give you a tour here" said Naminè trying to get his attention.

"Sorry, I'm trying to beat this monster thingy. I can't afford to lose!" said the guy.

The bell rang for another recess "Okay, then. Since the tour is over and you still playing... well, the tour is over" said Naminè.

The guy smiled. "Cool, thanks!". Then he dashes again to the school garden.

Curious, Naminè followed him. Everyone was already standing around the cherry tree. The new guy was already on top of the tree again.

"Hey, what are you doing up there again?" asked one of them.

"Like I said, I'm looking for my first love" said the guy still swinging from branches.

"What's her name?" asked one of them again.

"It's... Naminè" answered him. Everyone looked back to Naminè.

"Hey, isn't it her name?" asked one of them while pointing at Naminè.

The guy glanced at Naminè "You're Naminè?" asked him.

"I-I'm N-N-Naminè L-L-Liteheart" answered Naminè.

The guy lose control of himself from the tree. Naminè ran and tried to safe him. But he could land safely. Then he stood up and looked at her. "Wow, you look different" said the guy while grabbing Naminè's arm.

"You're...?"

"It's me. Roxas!"

Hearing the name, Naminè thought for a second. She flashed back to the times when she was a kid. A boy with a blond hair tried climbed up a cherry tree in the school playground. But then the boy lost balance and fell. He fell hard and cried. Then the little Naminè walked up to him and yelled at him because the boy wouldn't stop crying. She told him she would help him so she wanted him to stop crying.

"Roxas...?" she asked again as if she didn't hear what he just said.

"Yes. The one you always yelled at for being a crybaby"

"Naminè! It's our classmate when we were in elementary!" said Kairi from Naminè's back. Naminè startled a little when Kairi's hand reached her shoulder.

But then the bell rang again. Naminè hurried to go in the school. But Roxas's hand stopped her. Naminè stopped walking and looked back.

"Please don't go away. I've been missing you" said Roxas.

Naminè looked at the boy from head to toe. Roxas let go of her hand and looked at her eyes. Then she opened her mouth "I... Roxas, I have chemistry and I'm kinda late. See you after school?"

Roxas eyes widened and formed a smile. "Sure" he said "I'm so happy I could finally found you!".

So after that, they go to their classes. While at Roxas's class, everyone has been asking questions to Roxas — since the teacher didn't come.

"Wow, so Naminè is your first love? How do you know she's here?" asked one of them.

"I don't actually" answered Roxas while eating —which was actually illegal to do in class.

"Really? Then what brings you here?" asked one of them again.

"I just want to move haha" answered him while laughing.

"So you don't live with your parents?" asked one of them again.

"Nope, they died on an accident when I was a kid. But it doesn't matter, I lived with my grand parents after that. But then afriend of mine said something that kind of make sense" answered him.

"What's that?"

"_What if your first love has a boyfriend? You said she's cute, and she lived in a town, there's a possibility_" answered Roxas while portraying as his friend.

"What? You mean you didn't figure that on your own?" asked one of them again.

"No" answered Roxas innocently, then he moved in his sandwhich into his mouth again.

"Wow. You're too naive! Then how do you pick this school again?"

"I was raised here. With Naminè. I thought she wouldn't leave" answered Roxas while biting another bite of his sandwhich "AhnIwuzwught"

While in Naminè's class, the girls...

"Naminè! You're that cute guy's first love?"

"How lucky!"

"It must've been destiny that you two meet again!"

"But how about Axel?"

"That Roxas guy is cute, but Axel is hot"

"So, which one?"

Then they all looked at Naminè and wait for an answer.

"Uhhh..." Naminè was kind of confused and felt unfamiliar with this situation. But luckily, the bell rang! (Man, bells rang fast in this school). "Okay, girls! Time to go home. Bye!"

Then she ran. Fast.

But a hand catch hers again. It was Axel. Naminè stepped a back a little closer to Axel. She looked at him.

"Wow, you'll fall if you run too fast in the hallway" said Axel casually.

"Well, I have to run. I'm going to see Roxas" said Naminè.

"Ah I see" Axel's didn't change "Well, bye then". He walked away as cool as he can be.

Naminè stood still. She thought to herself 'Why did I say that? What was I expecting? Was I expecting jea...lous...sy?'

She shook off that thought from her head. But she couldn't help to looked back at Axel's wide back. There's an unusual urge in her mind. But she had no idea what it was. She wanted to run to Roxas, but her legs won't move.

Instead, her legs took her to Axel's direction.

When she was just an inch behind him, he stopped walking. Without turning back he said "Don't mind me, you know you want a little catch up with him".

"Why did you say that?" asked Naminè still facing his back "I was..."

"What?" asked Axel while turning back "Or were you wanting me to be jealous, huh, doll?"

"Why are you doing this? Messing with my feeling"

"I'm not doing anything, doll"

"Stop it! I know you know my name"

"And you didn't"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

There was an awkward silence after that sentence. Without a reason that Naminè knew, she felt awful. Like awful enough to almost made her cry. Just about when Axel was going to open his mouth. Roxas came.

Naminè and Axel both turned their heads to Roxas's direction. Then Naminè turned her head back to Axel. But he wasn't there.

"Naminè" called Roxas, snapping Naminè out.

"Yes? Uhhh, hi Roxas. I thought you lived with your grand parents now" said Naminè trying to forget about Axel for a second.

"Yes. But he kinda give me permission to move here" said Roxas.

"Kinda?"

"Yeah. Umm, let's just forget about that" said Roxas again trying to change the topic "By the way, was that guy... Axel?"

Naminè widened her eyes and said "How do you know that?"

This time, Roxas was the one who widened his eyes. Then he shook his head a bit "Nah, I heard from the guys here you two are pretty close"

"Hahaha, there's been a little mistake going around this school" said Naminè while laughing.

"Well, Nami, I just wanted you to know that I am still in love with you, after all this years, that's what brings me here" said Roxas.

"Ahaha! You're one funny guy!" said Naminè awkwardly. As she walk to her locker.

"What? It's true!" said Roxas following behind her.

"Ahaha" Naminè laughed awkwardly again while getting out some books from her locker. When she was done with that, she turned to see Roxas's face again.

But what she actually got was an unexpected kiss from Roxas.

And secretly Axel watched that.

And I now pronounce this officially became a love triangle.

* * *

><p>So, what do you think?<p>

Please review!

And it really help! Trust me~

Thanks! :)


	6. She Says, He Says, Other He Says

Again, I wanted to thank you all for the reviews

And I wanted to thank you for being patient enough to wait for my late update (blame my teachers who gave me such homeworks)

And don't forget, more reviews, faster update ;)

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>Namine's POV<strong>

Oh God, what have I done to receive this mess? Yesterday Roxas, the boy from my past, moved to my school. And he kissed me. Yes, kissed me! I'm just a 16 years old innocent girl, for goodness sake. Why is this happening to me?

Well, anyway, yesterday after Roxas kissed me...

"Roxas..." I said looking very shocked.

"How was that?" asked him so innocently like he hadn't done anything wrong.

"I..."

Then, I'll bet you can all guess what I did after that. What? You can't? Okay, then. I ran. Yes. Ran. Fast. Roxas tried to catch my hand again though. He ran all the way to me. But I guess those years of winning the school marathon paid off.

At home, my very-beautiful-and-popular-identical-twin sister of mine just mock me off with words I wouldn't want to repeat. Not that it was inappropriate. It's just that I hate thinking about it.

So after I deal with my sister at home, I went straight back to my room. Just when I was about to sit on my bed, my cell —which was sitting on my desk— rang. A message, so I thought. So, I just ignore it, thinking that I was too tired to stand right back up to reply a text. I mean, it's not like I have someone to expect or anything.

I took a bath, worked on my homework, and guess what, I fell asleep. Since the next day was Saturday, I didn't give a damn.

And that cell of mine was still sitting on my desk. Untouched.

The next day, I heard a little noise. Like pebbles being thrown to my window. Yeah, my room's window faced the front of my house.

I walked to my window. Opened it. I couldn't believe what I saw. I wiped my eyes to make sure what I've seen. A boy with blond hair.

"Roxas?" I asked the most clearest thing.

"Yeah. Umm, it's just that. Yesterday, you ran away from me. I figured it was wrong kissing you like that. I'm sorry" said Roxas.

Of course, I have a very big heart. So...

"Why did you do that? Do you know how many people stared at us?" I said from my balcony.

"I'm sorry. I texted you! Even called! But you didn't reply or pick it up. Then I realized you were mad at me" said Roxas. Then I remember all the vibrates my phone had been making last night.

"So, what are you gonna do about that?" I asked.

"Come with me. Tomorrow. 9 AM. At the park" said Roxas. Then he left with his car.

After that I checked my phone to see what have I missed last night. And I can't believe what I just saw on my phone! I gasped so loud. Then I know I'm in a real mess.

**Roxas's POV**

Man, why am I such a big stupid head? How can I not know that kissing a girl surprisingly would end me up in this mess. I've lost my first love.

Wait. No. I'm Roxas. I cannot stop. I've gone this far from my grand parents. Okay, what do I have to do? Right, call her!

After I made that decision, I called her. But no one answered. I called again. Still no answer. I'm not gonna quit. Then I texted her.

_Naminè, are you mad at me?_

_-Roxas_

No reply...

_Okay, that was a stupid question. I messed up on the first day I met you in such a long time._

_-Roxas_

Still no reply...

_Okay, I am such a jerk. I'm sorry for blowing everything off_

_-Roxas_

Again, she didn't reply me... Then I realized, I'm going to apologize to her unlike any boy has ever apologize to any girl. She wouldn't resist to forgive me.

_Naminè, I swear if you don't reply this one, I'm gonna beg for your forgiveness tomorrow at any cause_

_-Roxas_

Well, no reply... so...

_I'm going to your place tomorrow_

_-Roxas_

So, the next day. I rode my car to her house. It was, I don't know, around 7 o'clock in the morning? I don't care, I wanted to apologize so badly. But if you think I'm gonna go with my plan today, well you're wrong.

Hmm, no signs of her waking up. So then, I threw some pebbles at her balcony glass door. Kind of like Romeo, huh? Well, I heard some steps. She's coming out.

And, I was right. She came out with her messy-just-woke-up hair in her chic white sleep gown. Man, she was beautiful. I was so mesmerized.

.

.

.

Oh yeah, apologize.

"Roxas?" she asked while wiping her eyes. What a cute movement! Oh yeah, apologize...

"Yeah. Umm, it's just that. Yesterday, you ran away from me. I figured it was wrong kissing you like that. I'm sorry" I said with my puppy dog eyes.

"Why did you do that? Do you know how many people stared at us?" she said. Wow, okay, scary Naminè.

"I'm sorry. I texted you! Even called! But you didn't reply or pick it up. Then I realized you were mad at me" when I said that she looked like she was thinking about something.

"So, what are you gonna do about that?" she asked. Yes, now's the time!

"Come with me. Tomorrow. 9 AM. At the park" I said as I stepped into my car and started it. I did that so she couldn't say no. Hahaha.

And so, just like that, I just made a date with her.

Kind of...

**Axel's POV**

Did you just read what I saw? That Roxas had the nerve to kiss Naminè!

.

.

Not that I care or anything...

.

.

Okay, okay, I do care! Seesh!

What? How did I know her name in the first place? Oh, that's a secret. Sorry, man.

Anyway, yesterday I saw Roxas kissed Naminè. In front of her locker. In front of everybody. Though I could tell that she wasn't kissing him back. So, I knew she enjoyed my kiss over his.

What's that again? I am too narcissistic? Well, that's because I'm simply awesome.

Anyway (again), I couldn't sleep that night. I mean, Roxas... he's... man, he's like... that! So, I kinda texted Naminè. I said, kinda! I typed, but then I erased it again. Then typed, and erased. Typed, erased. Typed, erased.

Until finally. I figured. Why not take her somewhere again? So I texted her.

_Hey, doll face. Go to the park at Sunday. 9 AM._

_-Axel_

But then she didn't answer. Then I tried to call her. She didn't answer either! So, I texted her again.

_Doll, if you don't answer this one until tomorrow at 7 AM, I assumed that as a yes._

_-Axel_

So, I waited until tomorrow.

Yeah, no answer.

Good, that means yes. Axel never takes no.

**Normal POV**

See you in the next chapter

-To Be Continued-


	7. Oops

**Hi, guys!**

**I'm sooooooooo sorry that my update took so long.**

**Actually I've finished this a week ago, but I got final exams.**

**Yeah, exams suck...**

**Well, anyway enjoy~**

**And don't forget! Reviews make the world go round~**

* * *

><p>Naminè rushed to Kairi's room. She opened the door and slammed it shut. Though actually Kairi just woke up.<p>

"Wow, what's up sis? This is Saturday, right?" asked Kairi wiping her eyes.

"KAI! I'M IN A TOTAL MESS!" Naminè shouted so loud. She handed Kairi her cellphone.

"Oh he asked you on a date again? Okay, I'm gonna sleep again" said Kai while yawning and handing Naminè's cellphone back.

Naminè held her sister arm to stop her from going to sleep again "But, I promised Roxas to go to the park tomorrow at 9 AM too!"

"Wait? You're going to the park tomorrow?" asked Kairi. Somehow that 'park' part woke her up.

"Yeah didn't you see Axel's text?"

"Oh sorry, I only read 'Sunday 9 AM'" said Kairi yawning again "Well, sis. Why don't you just blew one of them off?"

"Blew one of them off?" asked Naminè.

"Yeah. What about Axel? I thought you hate him?" Kairi suggested. Naminè didn't say anything, that's when a big grin smile formed on Kairi's face "Oh, you like him now, don't ya?"

"NO, I DO NOT!" Naminè shouted again.

"Oh well, whatever. Just because we look the same, I think we have totally different thoughts" said Kairi. This time when Kairi said that, Naminè made the grin smile on her face.

"Oh, that's right sis. After all, we're twins. Identical one" said Naminè with a sly smile. And now the frown landed on Kairi's face.

Naminè's face became slyer as she moved toward her sister. Kairi seemed like a girl that was just about to be killed by a monster or something.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kairi screamed in horror.

Hearing the loud scream, their mother climbed upstairs as quickly as possible. She opened Kairi's door. "What? What's wrong?". She found her two daughters were playing with their thumbs.

"Noooo! You beat me again, Nami!" said Kairi whose thumb is pressed down by Naminè's thumb. Then Kairi turned her face to her mom, she smiled a bit "Oh, hi mom! We were just playing"

Their mom sighed very very deeply. Then she shook her head a bit "Don't scream like that. The neighbor can hear you".

As their mother closed the door the twins said "Sorry, mom!".

After their mother got out of Kairi's room. Kairi turned to her blond sister again. "There's no way in this world-"

"Yes, there is a way in this world" said Naminè interrupting Kairi.

Finally Sunday morning came. Kairi dashed into Naminè's room. She banged the door and shouted "Rise and shine, baby! We've got same make overs to do!".

Naminè just woke up. She opened her eyes a little but not moved a finger "But, it's still like 5 AM". Then she yawned.

"Morning air makes you more energized you know! Come on!" said Kairi.

So they prepared themselves. They took baths. Really long baths. Like an hour or more baths. What _are _ they doing in the bathroom? Spa? Pretty close.

After the baths, they put on some clothes. And then they got out of their room at the same time. They maybe twins, but you can really tell them apart from their clothes.

Kairi was wearing red blouse with some black stripes, black heels, and black hair ornaments. While Naminè was wearing white dress with pink ornaments, and white converse.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" they said at the exact same time while pointing at each other.

"What's this? This is better!" they said at the exact same time with the exact same movement again.

"Change, NOW!" again, they said at the exact same time.

"No, YOU change, Kai! This is my date! You wear what I wear" said Naminè while pulling Kairi's arm toward her room. I bet you can guess what Naminè's plan is right?

"Okay, 'mom'!" said Kairi sounding very very very very very not pleased.

And so, Kairi was being dragged by Naminè to Naminè's room. She opened her closet door. She ran her arms over her lots of wardrobes. Kairi could only sit on Naminè's white bed, she grabbed one of the stuff animals Naminè had in her room.

"Yeah, found it!" said Naminè, she pulled out her head from the closet door while grabbing some of her clothes. Then she threw them to Kairi. "Wear these" she said.

Kairi put them on. And can I just say that they finally looked like a twin. The clothes Naminè gave her were black skirt, white shirt, and black short jacket. At least that's what Naminè thought Kairi would wear. And she was right.

"Thank God, these aren't what librarians would wear!" said Kairi while turning her body around in front of the mirror. "Actually, these aren't so bad. You're turning into a pretty good fashionista, sis!"

"I am so not!" said Naminè while placing her two arms on her hips. "Anyway, hurry up! We're gonna be late!"

Then after that they both went to the park, they went straight to the rest rooms.

"Kai, you go with Axel. I'll handle Roxas" said Naminè.

"You sure?" asked Kairi a bit concerned "You said Axel can tell the difference between us"

"Yeah..." answered Naminè a bit unsure "If you're the one who see Roxas... Well, I just... Hmmm, just go with Axel!"

"Alright, alright. Sheesh" said Kairi.

Then Naminè went out of there.

5 minutes later... Naminè went out of there... again? Well, let's just see what's going on.

"Naminè! Hi!" a hand reached Naminè's shoulder "I'm so glad you really came... I, I mean, have you waited for a long time?"

"Nah, I just arrived" said Naminè casually after she found out that the guy was Roxas "So, what brings you... bring me here?"

"I wanted to apologize for my blunt behavior yesterday" answered Roxas.

"And?"

"And what?"

"What are you going to do to obtain my forgiveness?" asked Naminè like it was something obvious (it _was_ something rather obvious though).

Roxas smiled like he was expecting that question. "I was kinda expecting you would ask that" he said and I was right.

He grabbed Naminè's palm and pulled it. They both ran into a love tunnel.

"So, what are you going to do here?" asked Naminè.

"You'll see" said Roxas with his sly smile "Hop in!"

And so, they both got on the boat in the love tunnel. But when they entered it, it shocked Naminè so bad that she couldn't speak. Instead of the lovey dovey things people used to put in the love tunnel, there are dolls of Roxas and Naminè based on their childhood, and photographs.

At almost the end of the tunnel, Roxas grabbed Naminè's hand and said "Nami, please forgive me. I didn't mean to surprise you or act very unpleasant. It's just that it's been a long time since I see you. I missed you so bad. And I was so afraid that you were taken by someone else. I'm sorry"

5 seconds later...

10 seconds later...

30 seconds later...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Naminè laughed so hard "Oh my God! HAHAHAHA"

"Nami! I'm serious!" said Roxas.

"Roxas, I never saw you this serious before. I mean, when we were kids, you were just this cute little blond boy" said Naminè.

"So, you forgave me?"

"Yes. Of course" said Naminè while smiling "How did you do this anyway? With all these dolls?"

"My dad knows a person who knows a person who knows a person who has an aunt that knows a doll maker. How 'bout that?" answered Roxas.

Naminè looking very confused and she could only say "Cool..."

"Then you owe me a date!" said Roxas suddenly.

"Eh?"

"You made me say those stuffs and you laughed at me" explained Roxas. Before Naminè could say a thing, Roxas pulled her arms "Let's go on a date, now!"

"Buy me a snow cone and it's a one time deal" said Naminè.

"Sure!" said Roxas. He laughed. Then he looked to the other direction and made his victory face (that scared the hell out of a baby that passed by).

Then RIIIIIING! Naminè's cellphone rang. But then she rejected it.

"Hey, you're not gonna answer that?" asked Roxas "It might be important"

"Nah, it's just Kai" answered Naminè. Then they both went in the park. But hell, was Roxas right!

They both had so much fun. Like nothing is going to ruin the whole day. So, after they were done, Roxas took Naminè to her house. They said their good nights, and Nami walked in the house.

She climbed up the stairs. Though she felt a little weird. Shouldn't Axel text her about how great their date was? With the fake Naminè that is.

When she reached her room, Kairi tapped on her shoulder "So, what did he say, sis?"

"I'm sorry" said Kairi all of a sudden.

Naminè looked confused. She asked "Wh- what do you mean, sis?".

"He knew"

"What?"

"He knew that I wasn't you"

Naminè didn't say a thing afterwards. She dropped her clutch and everything.

**So here's what actually happened**

"Axeeeeeel!" shouted Kairi (as Naminè) from afar "Am I late?"

Axel looked at her, then he smiled "You're not late at all. Not with me, I mean. You're going to see Sora or something?"

Kairi was speechless. She didn't know what to say. Naminè was right, he CAN tell who's who between she and her twin sister.

"Don't worry I understand if..." he stopped talking when his eyes caught the love tunnel. Yes, the one that Roxas and Naminè were riding. And yes, he saw them.

"It's not like that, Axel" said Kairi realizing what Axel just saw.

"No, it's okay. I understand" said Axel. Then he walked away from Kairi with his head down.

Kairi sat down on a bench. She pulled out her cellphone. Then she entered Naminè's number. And then she clicked the dial button.

'_Sekai de ichiban ohimesama. Sou iu atsukai kokoroete yo ne!'_

She could only hear her sister's ring back tone. Again she tried to called her. But Naminè didn't answer any of her calls.

"Sorry sis" she said as she closed her phone.

-TBC-


	8. The Confusion of Mind and Heart

Hello, guuuyssss!

I'm sorry for the verrrrrrry late update (again) ==a

Yeah, I had my holidays, but I was on a vacation~ LOL

Well, anyway, enjoy this chapter.

I hope you like it!

And don't forget to review~

* * *

><p>That very same night... Axel opened his door. Then, he closed it. Well, actually slammed it, real hard. But no one scolded at him or asking him what's wrong. He was alone at the moment. Well, not exactly at the moment... hmm, I'll save the story for later.<p>

He grabbed a glass and pour the water to the glass. He drank it. After that, he practically threw the glass at the door. So... yeah, it broke. Like his heart.

He was devastated.

But, he's Axel for God sake! Axel Flamerose! He's not desperate for love. He was just... what's the right word? Pissed.

He walked to his balcony. Lean himself to the thin fence. Then he looked up to the sky.

"Guess, I lost... she never even recall me... even for the littlest hint" he murmured.

"Well, I guess it's because I am much more manly and muscular and all..." he murmured again, answering himself while looking at his arms and abs. And formed a face that maybe said: _what the...?_

"And that Roxas is _still_ a wimpy guy..." again he murmured, still looking at his muscles.

"Tch. I'm better than him..." he formed a little smile, then he frowned again.

"Wait, murmuring like this while seeing the sky hoping that she would do the same makes me feel wimpy... tch... whatever... I don't care"

He stood straight up and head back to his room. Pulling up and took off his shirt, and got into bed.

Well, in fact, at that same moment, Naminè was actually also looking up at the sky. Pretty, fairy tail-ish huh?

She sat on the little white iron chair on her balcony.

"What is this throbbing feeling?" she murmured.

"I mean, if he hates me, that's not my problem! I even wait for the moment when he will finally leave me in peace!"

"...Right?" she began questioning herself.

"I... tch..."

She stood up from the chair, lifting her white sleep gown a bit to make her easier to walk. Then she closed the glass door and sat on her bed. She placed her feet on the bed and lie her body. She pulled up the blanket up to her chest. Her arms were still grabbing the blanket.

She asked herself again "...I don't care... right?"

Slowly she closed her eyes.

The next day finally come. The twins prepared to school like usual. But this morning, Naminè didn't look like usual.

Starting when the twins got out of their rooms.

"Sis! Hey! Snap out!" Kairi shouted when she saw Naminè looking so out of her conscious "Your shirt is backward, sis!"

"What? Huh? Oh, my, I must've got distracted or something. Hehe" she said like she has no spirit.

Then when they're having breakfast.

Naminè was going to put a sandwich in her mouth before Kairi shouted again "Nams! What the hell are you doing! You were just about to eat that!"

"Huh? What's wrong with this?"

"Are you nuts? You just put a raw egg in there!"

"Really? Wow. I thought it was already cooked. Hehehe" she said.

And when they were walking to school. She kept hitting something or someone in the way. Sometimes she didn't even know that she hit a pole, then she apologized at the pole while bowing. She's lucky Kairi was with her to snap her out.

So, finally, after 20 hits (or so...), they reached their lockers in the hallway. Naminè was about to put her books inside her locker. This time her lunatic is that she hasn't even open her locker yet. And she kept trying to put her books in, like the locker was already opened.

Kairi was about to stop her sis, but Axel beat her.

Axel reached Naminè's books and said "You see here, Liteheart. This is called a locker. You open it, _then _ you put your books in"

Naminè didn't say a thing. She was quite surprised to see Axel standing before her. Until she opened her mouth "I'm so-..."

"By the way, thanks for yesterday. I had a blast seeing you happy" he said with a cold tone.

At this time Naminè's mind is still asking her heart what was going on, so she remained silent. But before this awkward moment lasts forever, Axel saw Roxas coming to Naminè's way.

"Seems like the charming prince is coming. I better not be here, huh?" said Axel while turning back.

Naminè was waiting. Waiting for his right hand to give her a wave. But no, the red haired boy walked away with his cold attitude. He was the old Axel. The one that never knew Naminè's existance (or at least she thought so...).

When Axel thought he was far enough, he stopped walking. He looked down a bit. Then he kicked the nearest trash bin so hard that it literally flied away. He gritted his teeth and murmured "No use..."

So, Roxas came up to Naminè. He talked with her. But she was still out of her head. Her mind and heart didn't communicate. Everything that Roxas talked about just passed through her ears like wind.

"...so I did my math homework with this calculation. How 'bout that?" asked Roxas while showing his homework.

"..." Naminè didn't say a thing. Then Roxas snapped his fingers in front of Naminè's face "Oh... umm... what did you just say?"

"I just explained you about-"

"Roxas, I think my sis needs to get to the class before the bell start now" said Kairi grabbing Naminè's arm.

"Oh, okay, I'll walk her to the class" said Roxas taking Naminè's other arm.

"Naaaaah, you don't need to do that. You have geometry at the 1st period right? We have art class. You'll have to walk around the school to go back to your class" said Kairi "But, thank you though"

"Oh, ummm, okay then" said Roxas finally letting go of Naminè's arm "See you at lunch?"

"Uhhh... yeah... sure..." said Naminè herself this time.

Kairi pulled Naminè's arm to walk with her, to the restroom, fast.

"Okay, sis, listen! You look like a total zombie or something! Your heart is empty!" said Kairi snapping her out.

"What? That's ridiculous! I have so much thing to think of!" said Naminè defending herself.

"Okay let me get this right. 'think' and 'feel' is different!" explained Kairi.

"What are you saying?" asked Naminè.

"You miss Axel! You want to apologize to him! You want to be sweetly bullied again by him!"

"Sweetly bullied?"

"It's obvious sis! You..." said Kairi, but then the school bell rang. You can say, Naminè is saved by the bell.

"Oh my, it's the bell. Sis, I haven't finished drawing my art homework. I have to get to class to copy it before Mr. Strife come" said Naminè while pulling her sister and walk fast exiting the restroom.

Kairi gasp. She was practically speechless. She shrieked and said "SINCE WHEN DID YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED YOUR _ART_ HOMEWORK? LET ALONE, _DRAWING_!".

"Shut up, Kai. I'm a human too, okay? Geez" said Naminè still pulling Kairi as everyone looked at the twins with questioning eyes.

At the class, well, let's just say, yeah, Naminè copied a little bit of Hayner's drawing —which I never recommend you to do. And for the rest of the class Naminè was just looking out of the window. Normally, she will be Ms. Know-It-All. But she's rather quite now, in fact, she let Hayner answer the questions —which makes Hayner shout "Who are you and what have you done with Naminè?".

Meanwhile at the 12th grade Physics class... well, Axel, as you know, is the type who won't show his feelings. So, he acted like usual. The cool, heartless, ruthless, 12th grader king of devil. Then again, what _was_ he really feeling?

Finally the bell rang. A spiky blond haired boy came to Axel, tapping his shoulder.

"Hey, man!" shouted Demyx, the left hand of the 12th grader king of devil, also a senior year student. They matched each other. Why? They're like fire and water.

"Hey, dude! What's up?" replied Axel.

"Do you know Larxene?" asked Demyx.

"Larxene...? The chick with the blonde hair?" asked Axel back.

"Wrong!" said Demyx "The _hot _ chick with the blonde hair! She was asking about you, man!"

"So?" asked Axel again, looking very very uninterested.

"Dude! I heard this thing about you and that 11th grade chick-..."

"There was never. Any. Thing!" cut Axel losing his cool.

"Wow, okay chill out!" said Demyx raising his two hands like he was about to be struck by a wolf "So, here's the thing. That _smokin hot_ Larxene may wanted to ask you out! Are you interested or are you interested? Huh? Huh?"

"..." Axel paused for a bit, he sighed and finally said "Sure... why not"

"You're. The. MAN, dude!" said Demyx "Meet her after school today, okay?"

He and Axel had their handshake and Demyx left while waving and walking backward leaving Axel alone in front of his locker.

He put in his books and paused. He sighed. Leaning his head towards his locker and murmured "I'm not supposed to care..."

Axel shut closed his locker door, then he began walking. He tilted his head down, he was just walking by seeing his feet. And, apparently, his feet took him to the 11th grade corridor. And sure, not long enough he met Naminè.

His feet stopped, it just braked in front of the girl who was putting her books into her locker. Naminè closed the locker just to reveal the boy who was standing there. There she saw a boy's chest, then she looked up to saw that it was the red haired boy.

But, it was like they were invisible to each other. Axel began walking away from her and Naminè just stood there.

Not long enough —but long enough for Axel to get out of sight— the blond haired one came to Naminè and said hi.

"Why did Axel came to you?" asked Roxas.

"Did he?" asked Naminè pretending she didn't see anyone "Anyway, what's up?"

"Oh, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go watch a movie or something" said Roxas asking Naminè out.

"Actually I had homework..." she paused for a bit, she sighed and inhaled deeply and continued "On second thought, sure no probs"

"Oh come on..." Roxas stopped "Wait, what did you just say?"

"Sure, I'll go with you" said Naminè clearing her sentence.

"Really?" asked Roxas again to make sure he heard right.

"Okay, forget it..." said Naminè while walking away from him.

Instantly, Roxas turned back and catched her palm and pulled her closer to him "I'm kidding" he giggled "Thanks" he said while landing a kiss on her hair from the back.

Instantly also, Roxas ran from Naminè with his playful face. "Hey, you stole a kiss from me!" shouted Naminè while catching up with his pace.

"It was just a kiss on your hair!" said Roxas still with his playful face "Or maybe, you want a real one?"

"You'll have to wait a million year for that!" said Naminè again.

So, finally, the school ended. And Roxas picked Naminè up at her music class.

And Axel you asked? He met Larxene. I have to say though, Larxene is the total opposite of Naminè. She's a very alluring girl, in a bad way... Though I guess that image matched Axel's devil image huh?

Aaaaanyway, eventually Roxas drove Naminè to her house with his car. When they arrived, Roxas went out of the car and opened the door for Naminè before she could even open the door herself.

Then Roxas whispered to her...

"I'll call you tonight okay?" said Larxene to Axel before they departed from school.

"Sure" replied Naminè to Roxas.

Axel and Naminè both sighed and muttered "It's better this way... right?"

-TBC-


	9. Coincident

Hiyya!

Didn't make you wait long for the next chapter, did I?

Hehehe~

Well, enjoy this chapter! And don't forget to _**review**_!

Oh yeah, I mentioned some name of movies in this chapter. But they are all not real okay? I made them up.

Though I don't know if any of them are real O.o

Well, anyway, read :D

* * *

><p>Finally! Friday has come! What happy faces everyone had shown today in school. Well, you know, except... Well, today they became... eccedentiasts. If you don't know what it means, practically it means one who fakes a smile.<p>

As bright as always, Kairi stroll down the hall. With Sora of course. Not because she left Naminè behind in the cafeteria or anything. It's because Naminè told them to "Go and have fun, you two! I'm fine being alone...".

But, when they reached Kairi's locker, Kairi formed a bit frown. And, without any doubts, Sora noticed it and asked her what's wrong.

"It's Naminè, Sora!" she answered in frustration "Well you see it all began..."

Kairi explained everything about what had happened in the park a week ago. About how Axel's face turned upside down when he saw Naminè and Roxas.

"...and you know what? Now Naminè and Roxas seems like they're going to date each other!" continued Kairi "But that's a baaadddddd thing! Just look at that _faux _ smile!"

"Well..." said Sora then humming a little.

"Yes?" asked Kairi in eagerness about what will her boyfriend think of.

"I say..."

"Uh-huh?"

"It's kinda none of your business, pumpkin pie" said Sora.

Kairi looked shock to hear that coming out of Sora's mouth. "What?" she asked making sure.

"She... Your sister doesn't know how she's feeling right now" explained Sora "Let her be"

"But she's –"

"I think she could figure it out. On her own" said Sora "Just give her a little time sort things out between her thought and her feeling"

"You're right..." said Kairi finally agreed to Sora, though it's obvious that she's still worried for her twin sister.

But then suddenly Sora hugged her from her back. He whispered to her "You're a good sister, believe me"

Aaaaaaaaanyway, let's go see how's Axel doing. Well, he's fine as always. Never letting anyone know what he really feels is one of the things that make him look cool. Showing no feeling whatsoever makes him the devil.

But, of course, girls LOVE those kind of boy. I don't know why. Maybe it will become a challenge to them to figure out what he really feels at times. And we all know one girl that, what's the polite word? Will mingle and cling to Axel all she wants without feeling shy. Yeap, I think that's polite enough.

"Axeeeeeel, say 'aaaa'" said Larxene while grabbing a fork full of spaghetti towards Axel's mouth.

Axel shrugged off. He was like: _WTF is this girl doing?_

"Come on, Axel. It's gonna fall if you don't hurry" said Larxene again making a pout on her face.

Without any choice, Axel opened his mouth. Well, it's better than having his lunch decrease not because he ate it. He chewed it a little and then swallowed it.

He rolled his eyes on Larxene. But then, he caught a glimpse of someone's glance. He turned his head a little bit. There she was. The blonde girl who broke his heart a week ago. But his heart still skiped a beat like a rabbit jumps up and down.

The blonde girl also looked back at the red haired boy. She's still mesmerized to see the feature of his every inch of body. His red hair, his tear tattoo beneath his eyes, his tall feature, his eyes... But there's one thing wrong. Larxene clinging to Axel like melted sugar.

"Axel, what are you looking at?" asked Larxene waking Axel up from his fantasies.

"Nami, I've been looking for you!" said Roxas while landing his hand to Naminè's shoulder.

They were back to the world. Realizing what they just did, they felt so foolish.

The bell finally rang. Lunch is over. Axel stood up with Larxene still grabbing Axel's left arm. Demyx and Marluxia, his comrades, also stood up and followed Axel and Larxene. Though they parted near Axel's locker.

While on the other hand, Naminè and Roxas walked side by side holding each other hands and laughing with such merry on their faces. Truthfully, Axel didn't give a damn seeing this. He, himself, didn't know why.

In the hallway Larxene was making out with Axel. And yeah, Naminè and Roxas saw this. Though Axel didn't realize that Naminè was watching. There was a shock in Naminè's face, but Roxas formed a faint smile.

"Let's go to the other way, Roxas" suggested Naminè while pulling Roxas's arm to go with her turning to their left.

"What? But this way is so much closer to the Biology class, Nams" said Roxas as if he was eager to make Naminè see Axel and Larxene more clearly. Obviously he wanted to break Naminè's heart, so he could mend it and make it his.

"Please, Roxas" plead Naminè grabbing Roxas's palm stronger and looking him in the eyes.

"Okay, I understand" said Roxas, surprisingly agreeing Naminè's word.

And then they turned left. After they're out of sight, Axel pushed Larxene away from him.

"Stop, Larxene. I have Chemistry now" said Axel trying to get off of Larxene.

"Oh, come on, Axe. We can ditch a class and..." said Larxene. She drawed her finger to Axel's pants and moved it so slowly making a circular motion.

"Do fun things?" asked Axel statitng his understanding.

"Yeah... Maybe in the closet where it's dark..." said Larxene more persuading.

"Uh huh... that'll be fun" answered Axel playing along.

"So? We go now?" asked Larxene so playfully.

"Well... I'm not in the mood" said Axel very very very coldly this time. He took some books out of his locker and said "Next time, try harder". Then he slammed the locker door and walked away from her leaving her behind.

After Axel is out of sight, the shocked Larxene smiled, even laughed. "Your rejects make me want you more, Axel" she said while biting her lips.

Axel walked away leaving Larxene behind. He walked along the empty corridor (of course because the bell had already rang and yeah, he's late).

Hours later, the bell rang again. It means that school's over, for today at least. But it's Friday, so everybody got excited.

The hallway seems very likely to the past, where Naminè haven't met Axel; Naminè and Kairi walking down the hall, Kairi with her friendly smile and Naminè with her pile of books. Axel walking down the hall with Demyx and Marluxia while all the girls are trying to get noticed by the three of them especially Axel.

The difference today was that Roxas stopped Naminè and talked to her. Kairi let her go.

"Naminè, I was thinking, do you think we can go out again, maybe this weekend, see movies?" asked Roxas.

"Sure, I don't have much things to do anyway" said Naminè like it's no big deal. As a matter of fact, it _was _ to Roxas.

Then on the other side of the hallway, a girl with nerve came to Axel. She was Larxene. Yes, her. Who else did you expect that had a nerve to came to Axel after what she had done?

"Axel" said Larxene while playing with Axel's loose black tie "Do you wanna go to the movies this weekend?"

"Maybe" said Axel shortly, but then Demyx kicked his foot "Ouch! What was that for?"

"Nothing~" said Demyx.

"Fine, I'll go" agreed Axel. He frowned a bit, didn't even smile a little. Though I'm sure his every hint of coolness always seems to make girls go nuts.

"Good, then. Pick me up, okay?" said Larxene while letting go of Axel's tie. She turned around and walked away from him with her... you know... pheromone? And then the three men began walking again.

"DUDE! You were going to turn down that chick?" asked Marluxia while running to the front of Axel before Demyx could ask first.

"Can't you see she's desperate? I hate that" said Axel without stopping his pace.

"Isn't it better?" asked Demyx now also running to the front of Axel.

"You can't imagine what a desperategirl will do" said Axel still walking.

"Oh, yes we can" said both Demyx and Marluxia. But Axel only rolled his eyes.

"You really are the stone man, dude" said Demyx.

"LOL, he's the stone that just got out of the volcano! Hot, but can't be touched, and won't melt!" said Marluxia making a joke "–not that I understand what my Geography teachersaid"

"Yeah, Marl, that's me, man!" said Axel making his devilish smile. Then they back being the 3 coolest boys in school.

Yeah, that's him. As far as his friends know. Well, as you can see, Axel and Naminè may run into each other at the movies. This time, they both will have a couple on their own.

At Naminè's house, she was throwing many of her outfits.

"Too short" she said while taking out a dress and threw it.

"Too long"

"Too hugging, ugh"

"Too... not me"

"Too... out of the question" this time the dress landed on Kairi who has just came in Naminè's room.

"Hey, what are you doing?" asked Kairi while removing the dress from her face.

"I have a date" said Naminè shortly while still picking some clothes.

"A date?" asked Kairi who looked very merry because of her thoughts "With Axel?"

"No..." answered Naminè, this time she stopped picking a dress then sat down on her bed "With Roxas"

"Roxas?"

"Yeah" muttered Naminè "I don't know what to do, okay?"

Kairi thought in her heart of her boyfriend's words: _ Don't interfere_. As a sister, this really pisses her off.

And so, well, she said "Hmm, your life, your choice".

Naminè didn't believe what she just heard. Her sister —twin sister— just told her to make her own choice. She didn't even said it was not the right decision. She was... impressed?

"Here let me help you choose your dress" said Kairi while walking towards Naminè's drawer while her sister is still in shock.

Kairi picked out a really nice outfit. A really beautiful white casual dress, jeans jacket, a pair off black heels, and some hair ornaments.

"Wow, thanks sis" said Naminè who is still in awe.

"Always happy to help you, sis" said Kairi. She seemed different though. That light merry face seemed like fading.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Naminè "Do you think it's right?"

"Well, as long as your heart chose it, it's right" said Kairi while walking towards Naminè's door "Well, I better go and finish my homework"

Naminè could only see Kairi from her back. Then she hurried up and get herself ready for her date. Her door bell rang. It was obvious who was the person. Naminè ran down as fast as she could.

Finally, Axel came to Larxene's apartment. Yeah, she lives alone. Axel was wearing along black jeans with black shoes, black shirt, red belt that was hanging on his pants, and a necklace with a red pendant that looked like some kind of a circle weapon with a cross in its circle.

He pressed the bell near Larxene's apartment door. After a few seconds came out a girl wearing a pair of short skirt and a really fitting top that hugs her body. Yes she looked very hot, but Axel didn't give a damn.

"Ready?" asked Axel whose hands still in both of his jeans pockets.

"Yeah, I'll go get my clutch" said Larxene.

"Kay" answered Axel. Larxene got out with her clutch, then they both got in Axel's red sport car.

They all finally arrived at the movies. Let me say this again. They_ all_ finally arrived at the movies. Got what I meant? Well, the first thing that came out to Naminè's and Axel's mind when they first arrived was the same: This is the first place where I met him/her.

Naminè and Roxas stood up in front of the ticket counter. They were wondering what movie to saw that evening. The selections are: The Life of a Bug Collector, Kill Me 2: My Dear Daughter, Princess Lorelei: The Animal Lover, and What You've Done.

"2 tickets for Kill Me 2, please" said Larxene as she handed over the money to the ticket seller. Axel just rolled his eyes when he heard what Larxene chose to see that afternoon.

"I don't really fancy a horror movie, Roxas" said Naminè while handing over some money to exchange for some popcorns.

"Relax, Nams. It won't be that bad" said Roxas ensuring her. She didn't knew what Roxas was planning, unlike Axel. Well, Axel is more cunning, so I guess it's obvious that he always know what kind of trick people uses.

Naminè sat on a really comfy chair near the studio that Kill Me 2 is being played. She glanced all over her surroundings. Actually she was shuddering. Because, well, when she said that she doesn't fancy a horror movie, she meant she_ hates _horror movie.

But then, she glanced over something familiar. Red hair. Flamy red hair. And she only had one guess about who might have a flmay red hair. The red haired guy was buying some popcorns and sodas. Then she thought, plural? Had he not come alone?

And that's when she saw another figure aproaching the red hair. A blond haired girl. With a really voluptuous body clinging to the red haired guy.

"I should've known that they really are dating. Axel and Larxene. It makes sense" she muttered. Then she thought about something that surprised her as well. She asked herself "Does 'Axel and Naminè' make sense?"

But then another blond figure disrupted her mind. It was Roxas. He offered Naminè his hand. " We should get in" he said as Naminè rose herself up and gave him her hand.

Right at that moment —when Naminè gave Roxas her hand and walked together—, Axel saw both of them. "Do I have to watch them mingle twice?" muttered him. But then he got his answer.

Naminè and Roxas were going in to the studio that was going to play Kill Me 2. The answer was obvious: He'll have to see them both mingle more.

"Let's go in, Axe" said Larxene while handing him his cup of soda and popcorn. Then he rose himself up. He still eyed the door where Naminè and Roxas went in, the door where he and Larxene will go to.

After Axel and Larxene got into the studio. They both looked for their seats.

"I found them" said Larxene "There!"

And... oh, man! This is going to be interesting.

"Axel?" "Doll face- I mean, Naminè?" they both asked in the same time when they saw each other. Oh yeah, their seats were actually next to each other.

-TBC-


	10. Childhood Friend?

Hi there!

In this chapter, I added the movie.

I'm (probably) sure that the plot of the movie doesn't exist in real world.

But if it is, I do not own the movie :O

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>"Axel?" "Doll face- I mean, Naminè?" they both asked at the same time when they saw each other.<p>

"What are you doing here?" again they asked at the same time.

"What am I doing here? Watching a movie of course!" again they said it at the same time.

That was awkward, huh? Well anyway, Axel took a seat. He doesn't want to draw any more attention because of their yellings.

So, the seats were like:

Larxene Axel Naminè Roxas

They didn't say any word since then. But they still feel an awkward aura between them. Besides, the movie hasn't even started yet.

5 minutes later, or so, a really spooky music started to play. A translucent dark blue scheme began to show up. Then the title appeared on the big screen. Its letters are red, with blood of course. It says "Kill Me 2" then a hand erased the letters and write a new one saying "My Dear Daughter" as a picture of a mother raised her daughter with her hands.

"Axel, I'm scared..." said Larxene while gripping Axel's hand. Naminè who heard this just rolled her eyes.

Axel tried to get her hands off his. Then he said "Oh please, it's only the title"

Naminè laughed a bit when she heard this. I mean, what can be more humiliating than a boy that feels very uncomfortable with a girl's presence? She was glad to hear Axel scold her off like that. Wait, why was she glad? She began to ask herself more.

She didn't even paying any attention to the movie. Even with its surrounding sound when the scene was the man was raising from his grave. Not until Roxas pat his shoulder and said "Look, I love this scene".

She looked to the big screen while her hand get into the popcorn only to find that the scene was the man from the grave killed the mother that was holding a baby with his nails. Of course, like what I said, Naminè hates horror movies, because she's scared of them.

Roxas, of course, made her see that scene was because he was expecting a hug from the scared Naminè. But instead of a hug, he got a bag of popcorn on his head. Naminè was so shocked of the scene that it made her threw her popcorn. Axel grinned when he saw this.

Then a scene where the girl —that was a baby in the beginning of the movie— tried to find out who she was and who was the man who raised her all this time. When she got into the vault the man came in.

"What are you doing in here, Anette?" said the man in the movie.

"I– I– I wanted to know who I am, who my mother was, my life, Mr. Hudley" said Anette, the girl.

"You wanted to know, Anette? And you suppose you'll find something here, in my vault?" asked Mr. Hudley raising his tone.

"Yes, Mr." answered Anette. It looks like she was shuddering. Mr. Hudley walked towards her, and she walked backward trying to avoid him.

"Oh my God, that man is mad! He's gonna kill that poor girl!" whispered Naminè as she closed her eyes with her fingers. But then she spaced her fingers at a distance so she could still see the movie a little.

Roxas then grabbed Naminè with one arm and Naminè automatically leaned her head to Roxas's shoulder. Roxas grinned a bit. At least a little of his plan worked. But the guy beside Naminè, Axel, swore some words when he sees this.

When Naminè realized what she was doing, she straightened up her body again, pulling away her head from Roxas's shoulder.

"I killed your, Mom" said Mr. Hudley "That's what happened"

"You k– killed my Mom?" asked Anette ready to burst her eyes with tears and fear "Why?"

"Because she killed me..." said Mr. Hudley. Then all of a sudden Mr. Hudley is gone "...because of you"

"But that would mean..." Anette shuddered "I was raised by a walking dead?"

Then suddenly Mr. Hudley appear from behind Anette. His eyes were white and his face was like an old corpse, not to mention his long nails, the utensils used to murder Anette's mom. Then the soundtrack was getting very intense as Anette tries to run from him. Naminè still covering her eyes with her fingers. She would close her fingers once in awhile.

Meanwhile, Larxene kept trying to be 'scared'. But it was always like this.

"Aaaa!" Larxene shrieked when Mr. Hudley appear suddenly with his white eyes. She was about to hug Axel, but...

"Oops, my phone" said Axel while leaning down and reached his cellphone, leaving Larxene to hug the air.

At the climax, Anette was still running away, this time with a boy named Kiefer. Kiefer is her friend. And she always tell him anything she knew. When she was being chased, she ran to Kiefer. And now they were both being chased.

When Anette and Kiefer reached a dead end, Mr. Hudley tried to kill Anette. He raised his sharp nails and...

"Aaaa!" shrieked Naminè. She was so scared that she automatically try to hug someone. And she did caught someone in her arms. And an arm hugged her back. Realizing this, she released herself and looked up, she couldn't help to notice that... she hugged Axel. And Axel hugged her back.

In the movie, Kiefer protected Anette from Mr. Hudley. So, instead, Kiefer was killed.

"I never get the chance to say this to you, Anette. But I love you..." said Kiefer in his last breath.

"I... I love you too, don't leave me" said Anette.

Meanwhile Axel and Naminè kept looking at each other. And once again, Larxene was hugging the air because Axel's body wasn't available for her to catch.

Then in the movie, Mr. Hudley was going to strike again. But then, Anette managed to kill the zombie by stabbing him with a knife she saved. Then when she looked back to Kiefer, he was dead. With her rage and desperation, she, with so many blood on her, walked to her manor. Then she killed herself with the knife by cutting her own throat.

Realizing this scene, Naminè hugged Axel again. "Don't let go! Don't let go!" she muttered to Axel.

And Axel smiled a bit then patted her head. Then he hugged her back and whispered "It's okay, it's just a movie".

"What if I dream about it tonight?" asked Naminè.

"Just dream of me" said Axel.

This sentence startled Naminè, but she still kept herself inside Axel's muscular arms. She wanted to release herself like she did, but she couldn't now.

Then it all faded.

"Naminè? Nami?" a deep voice calling her name, and a hand shaking her shoulder.

She woke up. She contemplated her surroundings. She was still in the studio where the big screen is now displaying the credits for the movie. Most of the people are still on their seats, and some are already leaving.

"What?" she asked "Did I fell asleep?"

"Kind of..." answered Roxas "You passed out when you saw Mr. Hudley coming out suddenly behind Anette and tried to kill her"

She thought for awhile. That was when she hugged Axel. Or was it all just a dream?

'_Axel!'_ she thought. Did she really hugged Axel? Or was Axel really here? Or was it just a dream? She looked to her right. Nobody's there.

"Axel left with Larxene" said Roxas who knew why she looked to her right.

"Wha–?" Naminè looked confused "Why did you answer that like I questioned it?"

"Well" Roxas paused "You passed out in Axel's arms..."

"Eh?" she was shocked "What do you mean?"

"I admit it was a scary scene, though..." muttered Roxas "You were so scared that you hugged Axel, _then _ you passed out"

'_I hugged Axel? So the first hug was real?_' she thought.

"I..." Naminè didn't know what to say "So, how did it turn out?"

"Well, Larxene was kinda mad..." said Roxas "It was funny though, how Axel gave her the cold shoulder"

"I meant the movie" corrected Naminè "LOL! I missed her fury then"

"LOL yeah, it was funny" said Roxas. They actually had a nice conversation even if it was still about Axel. But Roxas was still happy to be talking with his first love. They spoke while getting out of the studio.

But even if her head was in that conversation, her heart was asking her head questions. Questions that until know, her head won't answer.

Axel on the other hand, felt relieved. Not because he got her hug. Not about that. He just felt so relieved. He didn't even know why.

So, as it became darker. The two boys take their dates to their dates' houses. Axel drove Larxene who's still mad at Axel –but Axel didn't give a damn about her. And Roxas drove Naminè to her house. Their way, however, was filled with laughter.

As Larxene got out of Axel's car, she showed some more desperation. Well, Axel is not the guy who'd be lured for this kind of trick. So as he shut his car door of Larxene's side. He just said goodbye then left.

"Hasta la vista, baby!" shouted Axel. Larxene took of her heels and threw them to the ground to show her anger.

When Naminè was going to open Roxas's car door, Roxas was leaning for a kiss. She pushed him back? No, she took that kiss. But don't get her wrong. When he kissed her, it felt so wrong. Then, she pushed him away.

"What's wrong?" asked Roxas.

"Well, it's been a great night. But sorry, Roxas... I..." Naminè looked down.

"Hmm, I get it" said Roxas with an understanding tone "Axel huh?"

Naminè didn't answer his question, she still looked down.

"It's always been him" said Roxas. This sentence made Naminè looked up instantly, because it's weird.

"_Always been_?" asked Naminè quoting Roxas's words "What do you mean _always been_?"

"And what do you mean by asking what did I mean?" asked Roxas again looking so confused.

"Well, first, you're new here. Only I and Kairi knew you right?" asked Naminè "And second, since when it was always been him?"

"You... don't remember?" asked Roxas. He was shocked and confused. He was as confused as Naminè.

"Remember?" asked Naminè "Remember what?"

"Axel. He's also our childhood friend. _Your_ childhood best friend"

-TBC-


	11. Who is he?

Review please!

Thanks :D

* * *

><p>"Axel. He's also our childhood friend. <em>Your<em> childhood bestfriend"

"My what?" Naminè couldn't believe what she just heard.

"You... really don't remember him, Nami? In our elementary?" asked Roxas looking just as shocked as Naminè "Yeah, he's older than us and he wasn't in the same class with us, but we..." he paused a bit, clearing his throat "...you, you were very close to him. Every recess you would see him"

Naminè looked still. She didn't know what to say. Though there were many questions that left to be answered, she didn't know which one to answer.

Before Naminè could ask anything more, Naminè's mother opened up the door and saw Roxas's car.

"Naminè, it's late!" said her mother to remind her that she needs to get off soon. Then she took a closer to the car when Naminè opened the car window "Oh my God, is that you Roxas? Roxas Bergmann? Look at you!"

"Good night, Mrs. Liteheart" said Roxas while smiling through the car window to Naminè's mother. Then he walked out of his car and opened the door on Naminè's side "Sorry, I borrowed your beautiful daughter so late"

Naminè's mother walked closer to Roxas. She pinched every inch of Roxas's face "Oh my God, you were this high when I last saw you! How are you? Oh and, it's okay if you my daughter had a date with" said Naminè's mother while grinning.

"Mom, Roxas is tired. Could you please let him go" said Naminè rolling her eyes.

"Oh, yes! Sorry!" said Naminè's mother while smiling again.

"Nah, it's okay, ma'am. Anyway, I had so much fun with Nami" Roxas turned to Naminè "Thanks, Nami"

Roxas walked to his car. And Naminè caught his hand and hugged him and said "Don't think bad of me. I always liked you since we're kids". Naminè felt bad when Roxas knew he had no chance.

"And I always loved you" whispered Roxas back "But, I'm happy to know how you feel though"

"Ehm, ehm" Naminè's mother pretend to cough because they were hugging pretty long. Okay, awkward moment... Then they released each other arms.

Again Roxas whispered "Remember him, Nami". Then he looked to Naminè's mother "I'll go home now, Mrs. Liteheart. Good night" then he looked at Naminè again "See you, Monday, Nami. Bye"

"Have a dinner with us sometime, Roxas!" said Naminè's mother while waving.

"Sure, thanks for the invitation. Bye!" said Roxas from his window.

_Ring! Ring! _Naminè's cellphone suddenly rang. It was a text message. And it was from Roxas saying "Though that doesn't mean I've given up". Naminè let out a little chuckles from her breath. After that she walked to her house.

"Is he your boyfriend, Nami?" asked her mother while walking inside their house.

"Mom!"

"What? I just wanted to know. As a mother I–..."

"He's not, okay? There!" answered Naminè cutting her mother speech.

"So, is it that Axel?" asked her mother.

"What? What makes you think of that?" asked Naminè back.

"Well, he brought you home that day when you passed out remember?"

"Oh yeah, about that, I've been wondering, why did you even let him get in my room? He's a boy for God sake" she paused a bit "A boy you just met"

"I..." her mother also paused, she thought of a right combination of words she should use "I thought his face looks familiar"

"So, you really never met him?" asked Naminè again.

"I can't be sure" answered her mother while sitting on a couch "I just thought his eyes looked trustworthy"

"_Trustworthy_? His devilish eyes?" her mother gave her a skeptical look then she shook off her head and said "N-never mind. I'm tired. I'll go to bed"

Then she walked upstairs. She thought her sister would be waiting for her in front of her room to hear some details on her date, but Kai wasn't there. It's obvious that Kai really didn't like the idea of Naminè dating Roxas.

But that was not half of the thing she questioned about. She just got this unbelievable news that Axel is actually her childhood friend. But is that true? Then why wouldn't her mom remember him?

"_He's older than us and he wasn't in the same class with us"_ the words that Roxas said resonated in her head.

"Not in the same class, older, this'll be hard" muttered Naminè to herself.

She changed her clothes to a night dress. Then she sat on her bed. She refused to believe what Roxas told her. She hasn't got any proof. Anyway, how can she forget her childhood _best _friend? Even if he would totally change, there must be something that she can recognize from him. But nothing.

So, she made her mind to push back that idea for awhile.

Though her worrisome is now that she couldn't stand the fact that Axel hates her. She didn't even know why she should care about that. Especially after what just happened in the movie. She even dream of him in his arms.

"Will I tell Kairi about this?" asked her to herself "I'll bet she'll know how I feel by tomorrow"

Well, they're twins. They just can feel what each others are feeling. Not exactly though.

Anyway, so there she went to bed. And she had a dream. A really strange dream.

"_Aaaa help me!" _shouted a young girl. She was surrounded by dogs. Her hair was blond. She wore an elementary uniform.

"_Don't move!" _said a little boy approaching to help her. He wore the same uniform. But his face was blurred. He wanted to help, but instead of shoo-ing the dogs away, he looked straightly in the dogs' eyes.

The girl looked confused. She said _"What are you doing? What if the dog bit you?"_

The boy lowered his body to pat the dogs. Then he turned to the girl while smiling _"It's okay. They're not dangerous. Look, if you just show them your affection they will show their true sides"_

The girl began lowering her body too. She leaned forward to join the boy pat the dog. And beyond her expectation, the dog actually loves her pats. _"So cute!"_

"_See?" _the boy smiled again _"You're from the same school right? What's your name?"_

"_I'm Liteheart! Naminè Liteheart! From class I-A" _answered the girl.

"_I'm your senpai then!" _said the boy while smiling _"I'm from class II-B"_

"_What's your name?"_

"_It's..." _then the visions started to blur. But then it became more vivid to another scene.

There was Axel standing in front of Naminè. He said _"Hey, doll face"_

"_Axel, I..." _Naminè didn't know what to say. Suddenly Axel turned around and walked away. And the next thing that occurred was the ground seems to be shaking.

Turns out it was Kairi shaking her body to wake her up.

"Sis, wake up!"

"Huh? Wha-?"

"You should hear yourself!"

"Did I talk in my sleep?"

"Yeah!"

"You were like _'Dogs! Dogs! Aaaa!' _then you were like..." Kairi paused.

"Like what?"

"Calling Axel's name..." Kairi looked down to her laps. Then she raised her head to see her sister's expression. It was calm, but shocked as well. Then she said "I know I shouldn't interfere Nams, but..."

"Say it" said Naminè. She was actually looking for some answers anyway.

"You've been out of your head since Axel didn't talk to you anymore. You need to..." Kairi breathed in heavily and exhaled it "...apologize"

"Apol...?" Naminè stood up, but she sat down again slowly "I'm the one at fault, sis?"

"It's not like that" said Kairi inhaling again "It's just that, yor decision of choosing to go with Roxas rather than Axel. You regretted it right?"

"I do?"

"I don't know. Do you?" asked Kairi "Because, to me, you seem, unhappy these days. What could possibly caused that beside your concern of Axel not talking to you anymore?"

"Flunked score?"

"Impossible. You're like the smartest girl in our year"

"Yeah, I am. Hahahaha"

"Don't walk away from the topic!" snapped Kairi.

"Okay, geez, sorry ma'am" said Naminè "It's just that..."

"What?"

"Nah..." said Naminè. She wanted to tell her about her discovery of Axel. "I'll think about it, okay? And I'm fine"

Kairi exhaled. She didn't know what else she could say to talk her to admit that she loves him. So, she passed "Do what you want. I'll be in my room"

"Kai..." Naminè could see her sister's disappointment. But she didn't want her sister to find out about what she was really feeling. Not now at least. Because, well, she didn't know either.

She decided to go on a walk that Sunday morning. So she took a bath, grabbed some clothes and heels, and off she goes.

She headed to the park. Though it was like, her legs were taking her there. "Eh? The park?" she asked. She exhaled. She remembered how she met Axel for the first time here.

The day was sunny. Many people went there that morning. But she didn't seem to notice them. She wanted to feel like she's alone. She sat on a white bench. She thought for a second "Why did I come here again?".

But she wanted to enjoy the day. So, she just rest her back on the bench. She drew out a sketchbook from her bag. When she's at the park, she used to draw something. Usually something on her mind.

She thought for awhile about what she was going to draw. Then suddenly she drew out a cream color pencil. She started drawing a face. It's like her hands moved on their own. And next, she drew out a red color pencil. She started drawing the eyes and the... hair.

When she finished, she nearly got a heart attack by what she just drew. A little boy, with long red pony tailed hair. It's like she didn't even realize she was drawing that.

She was about to close it when a shadow walked closer towards her from the back. A hand reached her shoulder. As Naminè looked to her back, she dropped her sketch book. The person asked "Is that... me?"

-TBC-


	12. Remind Me of You

Hey, guys :D

I thought this will be my last chapter, but it was too complex -_-

Well, enjoy this one though

Revieeeews

* * *

><p>"Is that... me?" asked the person as Naminè looked back and tilted her head up so she could get a clear view of the person's face. She was shocked. Not because who the person is. It's because the sudden drop of water from his eyes fell onto his dry cheek, moving through his tears tattoo.<p>

Naminè didn't move a muscle. It's the first time she saw this before her eyes. Axel, the school's most renowned as the Master of Devils, let a tear drop from his cold eyes. Why did he cry for such a picture?

Axel let go of Naminè's shoulder and wiped the single drop on his face. Then Naminè turned back to take her sketchbook back. What part of her drawing made him cry? She opened her sketchbook. There it was, she found the picture.

The drawing of a red haired little boy sitting with his arms hugging his feet near a pond under a big cherry blossom tree. _"What's so wrong about this?" _she thought as she looked back to find Axel.

But, Axel was gone. Leaving no trail.

She examined her picture again. She didn't find anything wrong about it. Finally she gave up. She dropped her sketchbook on her lap. She rested her back against the bench. Then she closed her eyes, and she opened it again.

"What? No... way..." she said when she opened her eyes in awe. Right in front of her was the pond under a big cherry blossom tree. "Is this why I suddenly draw this?" she muttered.

She stood up. She walked over a path to the pond. Somehow, the scenery from that place looked so warmly familiar to her. She leaned over the tree, contemplating her surroundings. Then she lowered her body to sit next to it.

After that she grope over the tree and felt a carving. She examined it. It was some carved letters. Looks like it was made by children. It says "A + N".

"Wha-... What is this?" she asked to herself. "Maybe just some kids" she said reassuring herself "...right?"

She couldn't find anything else that might look suspicious, so she decided to go home. But before that, she took a picture of the carved letters on the tree.

When she arrived at home, Roxas was there. He was drinking some tea while talking to Naminè's mom.

"Oh, Naminè you're back!" said Naminè's mom "I invited Sora over for some dinner"

"Hey, Nams!" said Roxas waving his arm to her.

"Maybe you kids want to talk together, also with Kai. Do you want to go upstairs, Roxas?" asked Naminè's mom.

"Sure, we need a little catching up" said Roxas "If it doesn't matter with your daughter"

Naminè saw the opportunity in this and captured Roxas's arm like it was her prey. "Oh, sure! We need to catch up!" she said.

"Bye, Mrs. Liteheart. I'll look forward for your cooking" said Roxas while being dragged by Naminè.

"Such young hearts~" muttered Naminè's mom while smiling with her right hand on her cheek.

Meanwhile, Naminè dragged Roxas upstairs. To her room. Without Kairi. Well, she wanted to talk to him alone anyway. She showed him the picture she took in the park.

"What's this?" asked Roxas. Naminè exhaled her disappointment of Roxas's reaction. Not that it's his fault.

"Well, ummm, you said Axel was my childhood friend right?" asked Naminè as Roxas nodded "Were you close to Axel too?"

"To tell you the truth, Nams, I don't get how in the world could you forget about your childhood friend. You remember me, though it needs some time, but you remember _me_!" Roxas paused "How could you not remember Axel? He's been in this school since his freshmen year, right?"

Naminè thought for a second "Actually, I don't think so"

"What?"

"Well, I guess he moved to the high school here when I was a freshman. So he was a sophomore"

"Really?"

"Yeah... I guess... I remember the first time I saw him walking through the freshmen corridor. I don't know what he's up to that time. I can still remember all the goshes that the girls squealed. They were like _'Oh my God, that guy is so hot! Look at his books! He's a sophomore! I heard he's the new guy'_"

Roxas laughed. He could imagined the girls' squeals. After all, he was also pretty popular among the girls in his former high school.

"But he was like this very cool guy. Cool as in... scary. His eyes were intimidating. But, well, high school girls _love _bad guys so... Anyway, I remember he didn't lay an eye on the freshmen girls-..."

"BUT HE LAYED AN EYE ON NAMINÈ!" said a voice similiar to Naminè's while banging on the door. It was Kairi "Sis, I couldn't believe you're with Roxas!"

"No, Kai! It's..."

"What?"

"Naminè, you didn't tell Kairi?" asked Roxas. Naminè gave him a glare for breaking it all up to Kairi.

"You didn't tell me what, Naminè? I'm your twin sister and what didn't you tell me?" asked Kairi. She got mad. She felt like the worst twin sister ever in the whole world. Though actually Naminè felt the same.

Naminè exhaled. Then she inhaled again and answered Kairi "Roxas said... Axel was my childhood best friend"

Unlike usually, this time Kairi didn't scream, squeal, or made any sound that louder then 50 db. She stood still. Processing what Naminè said. But Naminè thought her sister was just mad because she didn't tell her what she just found out.

Suddenly Naminè stood up and hugged her sister "Sorry Kai, I just don't want you to be worry about me anymore"

This made Kairi even more shocker "What? You didn't tell me because of that? Oh my God, I thought you were mad at me for stepping inside your business with Axel"

"And I also don't want you to talk about me with Sora. You're a couple, don't talk about my despair, you should be happy"

"Oh my God! And how do you know that?" asked Kairi, but before Naminè could answer, Kairi talk again "You're my twin sister, Nams, I can feel what you feel. That means when you're unhappy, I could sense it"

They were both hugging each other. Roxas on the other hand, was examining the picture that Naminè handed over to him a few minutes ago.

"Sorry for breaking up the family moment, guys" said Roxas while the twins let go of their hugs "But don't you wanna know what this meant?"

Before they went on, Naminè explain to Kairi what she had just found recently. But then, Naminè realized, if he really was her childhood friend, Kairi must've known him too.

"No, sis. I didn't recall having Axel as our childhood friend" Kairi's answer shocked Naminè.

"Really?" asked Roxas not half as shocked as Naminè "But I've seen them together quite a lot"

"But in elementary, Naminè always play with me in recess" answered Kairi back to argue Roxas memory.

"Yes, but remember it harder! Do you not remember the times when Naminè always said _'Excuse me guys, I need to go to the bathroom... alone'_?" asked Roxas.

Kairi thought for awhile, then that remembered face came out. She nodded when she remembered. "But how do you know she was going to see Axel?"

Roxas's face blushed just like a tomato "Once... I... uhhh..."

"Stalked me?" asked Naminè to Roxas's face, and his face got even more redder.

"Oh yeah," said Roxas trying to change the subject "You said Axel layed his eyes on Naminè when he was a new sophomore guy"

"Yeah, he ignored all of the girls. But then when he saw Naminè-..."

"He stood still-..." said Naminè continuing Kairi.

"And we don't know why-..." said Kairi continuing Naminè.

"He looked at me, and when I looked at him back-..." said Naminè continuing Kairi.

"He turned his face" said Kairi continuing Naminè. Roxas had to turn his face from Kairi to Naminè and backwards just to follow what they were saying. But then Kairi added "He looked disappointed"

"HE DID?" asked Roxas and Naminè at the same time. They looked at each other. Roxas was confused why didn't Naminè saw that.

"Well, he-..."

"Kids! Dinner is ready!" said the twins' mom from downstairs. They had no choice but to eatdinner first.

They walked together to the dinner table. They ate together also. That's what made the twins' mom said "just like the old time". They eagerly finished their dinner. But when Roxas's meal was almost finished. His phone rang. And he looked shocked.

"I couldn't stay much longer" he said with a long face "My grandfather got into the hospital. I had to go look after him"

"Oh my!" said the twins' mom.

"It's okay, Roxas. Go. Tell your grandpa we said hi, and get well soon" said Naminè.

"Yeah" said Kairi. Then after saying his goodbyes, he walked into his red Corvette and drive away.

When the twins reached their room. They wanted to talk some more. Naminè wanted to tell Kairi about her dream. The dream about little children. But then they saw the clock, and it was time for them to go to sleep.

On the next day, Naminè prepared her books like usual. Then she went off with Kairi. On the school hallway, it was the usual too.

But then she saw Axel walking down the hall with Demyx and Marluxia. As usual he had his hands inside of his jeans pockets. He wore a black shirt, with half of it tucked in his black jeans, and half out. He also wore a red belt, which really matched his red hair.

The tears tattoo on his face reminded Naminè of him in the park yesterday. She couldn't believe that it's Axel. But, it was too real to be a dream.

When Axel walked near her, he didn't look at Naminè and just walked straight. This somehow disappoints Naminè. She looked down and turned back to her locker.

But wait, when she looked back to her locker. Axel glanced at her! It was a shame though. Neither Naminè nor Kairi saw that.

Anyway, there Naminè was, standing on the gym's floor. It was P.E. class and she needed to play dodge ball that time. But alas, Naminè was too concentrating on Axel rather than the ball she should be worrying.

"Liteheart! Head's up!" said the coach. But Naminè didn't hear him.

Then... yeah... she got hit by the ball. She was knocked down and she passed out. People were calling at her. But she didn't open her eyes.

Right at that moment, Axel was passing through the gym. He saw the helpless Naminè. Then he ran to the crowd that was dying to wake her up. He picked Naminè up and...

"Flamerose, where are you going with her?" asked the coach.

"Infirmary, Coach!" answered Axel while running.

"Oh yeah... infirmary..." murmured the coach while wondering why didn't he thought of that.

He ran with Naminè's bleeding head to the infirmary. Apparently, there was some kind of shard that made the cut on Naminè's forehead. Axel looked at her face. He murmured "Don't do this to me again"

-TBC-


	13. The End of The Beginning

Well, this will be the final chapter of this story.

Thanks for reading my fic up until now.

Thanks also for the reviews.

I will make a new fic later~ LOL

See ya! :D

* * *

><p>When he reached the infirmary, he slammed the door. Well, he didn't have another hand to open the door. The nurse immediately prepared a bed for her. Axel lied Naminè down on the bed. He sat right next to Naminè while the nurse was searching for cotton, and things to mend her.<p>

Axel took Naminè's hand and murmured "Doll face, don't do this to me again. I promise I won't leave you again. Please," he paused while Naminè opened her eyes a little, though he didn't realized that "Don't forget about me again. I'm sorry"

Then Naminè closed her eyes again. She fell into a deep sleep. She fell into her dream land. She saw it, a shard of her memory.

It was the park where the pond and the cherry blossom tree were located. They were both playing there.

"_My mom had a collection of dolls from all over the world" _said the boy.

"_Wow, that's cool. I want to see them!" _said the girl so eagerly.

"_I would love to show you, but my new step mother won't let me bring friends home" _ said the boy with great disappointment _"And since my mom died, that woman threw out all of the dolls"_

"_Why did she do that? Why is she always mean to you?" _asked the girl.

"_I don't know... But, one day, daddy promised he will give his company to me, and when that time came, I will be free" _said the boy with big smile.

The girl doesn't look so happy. She was worried. It will took a long time till that time came. The boy saw the worriness in her eyes. He patted her head.

"_Don't worry, everything will be fine" _said the boy with big smile again, the girl couldn't resist to smile too. _"Oh yeah, about the doll, I hid my and my mom's favorite one. One day I will show it to you. The doll looks exactly like you. Blond hair, fair skin, blue eyes, and wears white dress"_

"_Really? Wow"_

"_Yeah, you're a real doll face" _said the boy.

Then the scenery changed. It became more intense to Naminè that it made her groaned in her sleep.

"_No! You're lying! My dad is strong! He's not dead!" _said the boy to two black suited men.

"_Young master, it's true. It was an accident" _said the man _"Please come with us"_

The girl stood still, crying about what happened in front of her.

"_No! Where are you taking me?" _asked the boy while being dragged.

"_Your mom is expecting you at the airport. You will be departing to Hong Kong. Your mom will be taking over the company"_

"_Hong Kong?" _asked both children. The boy grabbed the girl's hand immediately.

"_I don't wanna leave her!" _said the boy.

"_Young Master, we have no choice then" _said the man.

He pushed the girl over and picked up the boy and took him to the car. The girl immediately stood up and ran as fast as she could to reach the car. But then at an intersection, suddenly another car appeared from her right side and hit her. The boy screamed the girl's name from the car. He saw many people started to gather around and picked up the girl.

"_Naminè, darling, are you okay?" _asked her mother when she opened her eyes at the hospital.

"_I think she lost some of her memory. But don't worry, it's nothing serious. Though maybe, some memory won't be coming back that easily because of the psychological trauma" _said the doctor besides her mom.

"_Mom. What happened?" _asked her.

"_You..." _she paused _"were hit by a car when you..." _ she paused again _"were coming home"_

Naminè woke up suddenly. Her sweats were pouring all over her body, and her breathing was very heavy. The nurse came to her to calm her.

"It's so nice of that senior boy to brought you here" she said "Frankly, I've never seen him so worried like that"

_Axel, _she thought.

"Do you know where he is now?" asked Naminè.

"I'm sorry, I don't" said the nurse.

Naminè immediately stood up from her bed. She ran to get out of the infirmary.

"Wait, you still need to have a rest! You had a pretty hard trauma on your forehead" warn the nurse. But she didn't care. She just had to find Axel that time.

She ran even with her heavy breathing. She looked everywhere. The hallway, classes, cafeteria. Then she ran to the roof of the school. There he was, the boy she was looking for. She fell on the ground, but still conscious. Axel turned then he ran to support Naminè's head.

"Axel" she said "I'm sorry for what I've done with Roxas"

Axel still looked at her. He didn't say a word.

"And Axel..." she paused "Finally, you came back from Hong Kong"

That last sentence ended her energy. She passed out again. Leaving the shocked Axel. He was pretty confused whether he should be happy or anxious. The girl he waited patiently over the years finally remembered him. But she passed out. Well, he ran to the infirmary again while carrying her bridal style.

He lied Naminè down on the bed again. The nurse thanked him for bringing her back to the infirmary. She said that Axel could leave Naminè to her. But Axel just looked towards Naminè.

"I understand. I will notify your teacher" said the nurse. Axel gave her a thankful smile.

Axel waited for Naminè to wake up. He remained still, while holding her palm. He looked at the blonde girl. He stroke her forehead and smiled.

A couple of hours later, Naminè finally woke up. She touched her forehead and remembered what happened that day. When she looked to her right, Axel was sleeping. She smiled.

Axel seemed to notice Naminè's movements. He woke up and brushed his eyes with his hand to see Naminè better.

"You got it memorized?" asked Axel.

"Scratches..." she said, couldn't lie to Axel "Will you tell me what happened that day?"

Axel inhaled "My dad died. And my step mom wanted to take over his company immediately. But she had no choice other than to bring me to Hong Kong or it would look bad on her. You remember that right?"

She nodded. Naminè remembered when Axel grabbed Naminè's hand when he was about to be separated from her. She felt warmth somehow.

"You chased my car and got hit" he continued. Then he fell silence and laughed a bit then closed his face with his palm. "Haha. You couldn't believe how many days I cried, refused to eat, and other things from that day when I see your body lied lifeless on the ground"

Naminè tried to see his face. But he kept covering it.

"A few days later, I got a news from my loyal butler that you were saved. But you got an amnesia. So I..." his voice became more somberly "I asked my butler to give your mom a visit. I told him to ask your mother not to mention my name, ever. So you wouldn't recognize me"

"But... why?"

"I loved you so much, Naminè" said Axel. This sentence made Naminè's eyes quite watery. "It's bad enough that you got hit because of me. I didn't want you to suffer any more than that"

Axel inhaled again, trying to keep his heart cool. "It turns out that my dad's will said that I'm his official successor. But the company wouldn't accept me if I can't rule the company. So I studied business so hard behind my step mom's back and took it over... so I can be free and see you again. Though I know you wouldn't remember me..."

Axel buried his face more to his palms. Then she pulled his hands from his face. He raised his head to Naminè. He was crying. Naminè erased the tears from his face. But Naminè began to cry herself.

"I'm sorry that I hurt your feeling at the park weeks ago. I-..." Naminè paused "I was only denying the fact that I... fell in love with... the school's Master of Devil"

They both chuckled. But Naminè chuckled with her tears still flowing. Then they both fell silence.

"I'm sorry I left you" said Axel.

Naminè smiled "It wasn't your fault. And you're here now right? It all that matters"

They both smiled. Then Axel leaned over to Naminè's face. His hand pulled her chin, and Naminè also gave in to him. They closed their eyes and kissed.

When they kissed, it was like her brain being plugged. All of her memories flows into her brain like water as they kissed each other. When they let go of each others' lips, she remembered it all. She remembered her childhood times with Axel. And the last memory she got, made her formed a big smile.

"So, you fell in love with me when you had no idea who I was?" asked Axel mischievously "Doesn't that mean you fell for my charms?"

Naminè turns bright red. She grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it to Axel. "Axel!" she shrieked. The nurse ran to the room to see what happened. Naminè smiled and said that it was just a bug.

_**10 years later...**_

A woman sat near a pond under the cherry blossom tree. She has a long blond hair. Her body was curved and tall enough. Her hands moving busily on her sketchbook. Then she leaned on the tree to see the sign "A + N"

She remembered the times when she made the sign. She was playing with her childhood friend at that very spot.

"_Axel..."_

"_Yes?"_

"_Will you marry a girl someday?" _asked the girl innocently.

"_Of course I will, silly" _he chuckled and stroke the girl's head.

"_Can I be that girl?" _the girl's cheeks became redder. The boy that was playing with a dog stopped playing. He looked at the girl and smiled

"_I wouldn't want it any other way" _said the boy _"Hey, look! A cutter!"_

"_Don't play with it Axel!" _said the girl worried.

"_No, no, wait!" _the boy took the cutter and walked to the tree _"Finished!"_

It was a carved in "A + N"

"_This is the sign of my promise that you will be my wife"_

The woman chuckled every time she remembered that memory. It always made her happy.

Suddenly a man in suit sat next to her. His hair was still as long and red as it was when he was in high school.

"Hey, doll face!" he said while kissing Naminè.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have a meeting?" asked Naminè shocked to see Axel. He leaned his back to the tree and crossed his left foot on his right foot and embraced her.

"Aren't you happy to see me though? Haha" laughed Axel out "I skipped it. It was —as usual— boring!"

"You're going to lose the company at this rate..."

"Naaah~ I'm the business prodigy remember? Stealing the company from my evil step mom when I was 14 and all"

"Well..." Naminè chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm incredible" said Axel while kissing her cheek. "Hey, what's that near your sketchbook?" he said pointing to the sketchbook.

Naminè was intrigued of what she saw. She stood up and walked towards the thing. When she saw it she gasped. Axel just grinned. She picked it up and turned around to see Axel standing up. It was a doll. A doll with blond hair, fair skin, blue eyes, and white dress.

"Axel... how..."

"I said it right? I kept the doll before that hag banished all of my mom's doll" explained Axel "I kept it, to remember you when I was in Hong Kong"

Axel took the doll from the shocked Naminè's hand. Then he knelt down. Naminè gasped so loud while covering her mouth with her hands. Axel pulled out the doll's necklace that was hidden inside its dress. The necklace of that doll was actually holding a ring.

"Naminè Mignonette Liteheart, will you marry me?" he asked while offering her the doll.

Naminè cried. She sobbed. She didn't know what to say though it's obvious.

"You sure you want to be stuck with me forever?" she asked quizzically.

Axel looked confused but he smiled "Look at that" he said while pointing to the carved 'A +N'. "And what? Are you questioning my feelings for you? You're the reason why I had strived so hard. Being stuck with you is the best thing that will ever happen to me"

"Oh, Axel" she cried "I just didn't know what to say, and... and you answer it so seriously like that"

"Didn't know what to say?" he asked "You're the one who asked me to make you my wife"

Naminè chuckled. She kissed Axel and took the doll. "Yes, Axel. I will. And don't say that 'till death do us apart' crap in our marriage. I want to be with you even in heaven"

"Whooaaa, my sweet sweet girl said 'crap'" said Axel while releasing his hug and looked at Naminè "LOL, so when the priest said that we'll just cross our fingers. How 'bout that?"

"Done!"

Months later, they held a beautiful wedding at the beach. Naminè was about to wear her wedding dress in her room. Kairi helped her with that.

"I couldn't believe you actually marry the devil" said Kairi.

"Yeah? You're the one who begged me to apologize to him in high school" said Naminè they both chuckled "Oh yeah, how's little Kayla doing?"

"She's the best 2 months old baby ever!" she said "She looks a lot like me!"

"Good for you, sis" said Naminè when Kairi finished zipping Naminè's dress.

"Okay, done!" said Kairi "Are you ready? Want me to be you?"

They both laughed remembering the old times "Naaah, Sora and Axel will be furious"

She looked so beautiful in her white wedding dress. Her dress was white, classic but totally something she would wear. It was strapless and tight on the waist and torso area. Along the curve on the bust area, a line of crystals was formed. The bottom of her dress was really puffy, and some trails of gold sparkles could be found there. The waist area was twined with gold ribbon, the back of that area had a formed big gold bow. Her white veil is also very long as it brushed on the floor.

Naminè was ready. So ready that she could hardly breathe. Though it won't be any different. Because she was already Axel's only one from the beginning.

"Do you, Axel Flamerose, take Naminè Liteheart as your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till-..."

"Yes, I do!" said Axel cutting the priest just before that part.

"And do you Naminè Liteheart, take Axel Flamerose as your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till-..."

"I do!" said Naminè also cutting the priest.

The priest looked confused "Uhhh... well, you may kiss the bride"

"I love you, always" whispered Axel.

"I love you too, forever" whispered Naminè back.

"Got it memorized!" whispered Axel while picking her up, bridal style, and they kissed. Everyone was cheering for their happiness.

-The End-


End file.
